Sora's Song
by BrandyChanelle
Summary: Previously called Regrets and Romance! After being left by her long- term boyfriend, Sora is left broken. In atempt to put her life back together, she returns to her hometown- where her life began.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Regrets and Romance

**Chapter:** 1

**Author:** Sacrifices-4-Luv

I bit my bottom lip, popping out a cigarette nervously as I removed myself and my purse from the yellow taxi and got my dark red duffle bags from the back of the taxi. Thoughts circled my mind and I could barely concentrate on the road. For, I felt betrayed. By the one guy that I had given my love away. It was something that I could have never dreamed. Sure, my mother had warned me- more than once. I just didn't listen. I guess that I was just a little too engulfed in my relationship with a dark haired mysterious rock star.

That was definitely one mistake that I was never going to make again.

I couldn't live, knowing that everything that I owned reminded me of my worst nightmare. Sure, I used to be able to tolerate that. I used to be so strong minded, able to handle with my mistakes. But, after my mother's fourth marriage, I suppose that I couldn't stand to be around love- stricken people. For, I had to be somewhere- anywhere that took my mind off of love, and guys, and any sort of anything that reminded me of him. . . My mind had to be cleared up once again, finally finding my serenity. Finally finding my home.

With this in mind, I knew that I had no other choice, except to call my best friend, Mimi Tachikawa. She was always there for me, even through my times of trouble- though she moved away. So, I knew- even before calling her- that when I requested to stay with her, she would answer with a yes.

I had been flying in the air for hours, driving for minutes, and after all that time wasted. . . here I was. For, I was finally standing at the house of Mimi Tachikawa, and I didn't exactly feel like the brightest crayon in the box. Out of all the Gang, I was the only one that didn't 'make' something of myself. Well, aside from being rock star Hiro Miyazaki's girlfriend.

Other than that, I was just a loser. There was nothing that I could feel more ashamed of- literally. Being here, at Mimi's house truly made me think of how much I wished that I hadn't dropped out of high school to move away with Hiro. Even Mimi, who was boy crazy and would have done anything for someone that she loved, didn't do that. So, I suppose that when Mimi heard about the situation, she was rather surprised. Actually, I was surprised. Even the goofy Taichi made something out of himself!

By now, Taichi was one of Japan's best soccer players. He has been living in some large house, and obviously was getting paid a lot of money for something that seemed to come natural to him. Taichi was one of my best friends, and despite the screw ups in his life, he didn't drop out of high school for someone that he had feelings for. Or slack off in school. Instead, he's already made it to the top and into the finals.

I knew that I had to return to reality. When I did, I couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight of Mimi's large wooden cabin. It consisted of two floors, with large windows that gave the perfect view of the front yard. The roof was gorgeously made with three normal window sized angles in front of one giant angle. The house was absolutely gorgeous- like something that you would only find in movies. But it was real.

The front yard was no different than the house. The grass was the most vibrant shade of green. It was spread all around flawlessly. And I could see miniature flowers that sprung from the ground, which added finishing touches- beautiful shades of a pure white, a cute and lively yellow, with some pinks in between all of that.

Inhaling the fresh garden air, I took a puff of my cigarette- the last one that I would be smoking before I gave up the habit. Finally, I threw the cigarette down, and stepped on it. With one step closer, I found myself walking up to her stony driveway. It felt bumpy under my shoes, and it looked as if it would be coarse. Yet, I ignored this thought as I soon came to her stone walkway.

Mimi was naturally rich as a kid, with dreams of becoming a model. And as I looked at this house- at her doorway- I knew that she had made her dreams come true. It was a reflection of her determination. . .

I sighed, feeling down, as my lips lingered for another puff of my Virginia Slim cigarette that I had recently given up- or so I claimed to have. Finally, I licked my lips, and knocked on the door, leaning on the side of the house. My legs felt tired, and I knew that I would probably barely be able to stand when I walked in the house. Then again, I had to fight the feeling.

After a while, I began to hear a noise. I sounded like someone stumbling over themselves. I knew that Mimi was a clumsy. But that clumsy? I laughed to myself and straightened up, putting a smile on, trying not to look so down.

Pretty soon, the door cracked open, and brown orbs stared at me. Then, as the door opened wider, I sawa girl with long blonde hair with little star clips holding back hair from her face, wearing a pink tank top, and blue jeans with rips at her knees, with pink flip flops. First, she stood there just staring at me. However, with a few thoughts stirring up, she said, "Sora?" I let out a nervous smile as I remembered that high pitch squeaky voice.

I watched as she was a little hesitant, taking in my appearance most likely, and biting her lip. A smile came upon her lips as she swung her arms around me. I was happy that she didn't completely toss me aside. However, I was shocked when she grabbed my hand and said, "Come on! I'll get you settled in!"

I was literally dragged in by Mimi, who surprised me by how strong she was. I finally stopped once I was good enough in she let me look around at the room. It was marvelous, let me tell you! For, the floor was made of wood with exception of a few little spots where rugs were. The room that I was in now had to be at least twice that size of our living room. White couches were neatly placed up against the wall- one on the back next to the window, and one on the side wall where the door was. The walls were elegantly painted white with angels painted on- like a professional was here. A fireplace was at the end of the room, in front of the couch on the side. Then, a table was paced in between the couches, to fill the space that the couches left, along with another table- a longer one- that was set out in front of the two couches.

"Mimi?" I said, still trying to take in all of the information.

She smiled at me, taking a hint that I needed an explanation. So, she cleared her throat, and began, "Sora, do you remember during our summer at the beach house- that night that we all said we were going to do something for ourselves?" I knew what she was talking about. I was determined that after that night, I was going to do something with my life, even though I wasn't quite sure what. My head nodded, letting her continue. "Well, if you remember, I said that I wanted to be a model." Mimi took a picture off the wall and placed it into my hands.

My eyes scanned it carefully. It was a picture of her, obviously professionally done in black and white film. The most noticeable part was her eye makeup. She had on an excessive amount of eyeliner, dark eye shadow- the complete opposite of her usually. Her apparel was a halter top dress with a skirt that flared out excessively. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was looking out from underneath a hat. She looked mysterious, sort of gothic. But on the other hand, you could definitely tell it was her. She had some sort of defining beauty. We all knew she did. She was sort of like a pop queen or something. Definitely something like a superstar.

I looked up at her and said, "That's you?" I smiled and ran my fingers over the frame. She had so much to be proud of. . .

She nodded and smiled at me; taking the pictured out of my hands and hanging it back up. "Are you hungry? I could make us dinner!" Mimi suggested. "While I'm doing that, you could get your room settled in." Then, she paused. Staring down at the ground, she bit her lip.

I sensed this awkward silence. There were two options. One: I could accept her offer, although we wouldn't get to spend time with each other today. Two: I could suggest that we order in, which would end up as us forking out some money. However, we would be able to spend time together like that. For a while, I pondered on those two options. Then, I didn't need to ponder anymore. I was the first one to speak. So, I said, "We could order in?"

After a few minutes of silence, she said, "I like that idea." She chuckled and began to walk up the stairs. "I'll show you to your room!" Without any hesitation, I followed her.

As we walked up the stairs, I saw a many doors, and two halls: one going left, and one leading right, which were connected in the middle. Either way you went, both of them were infested with doors. However, in the middle of the right side of the hall, I saw a door that seemed to be secluded. It made me wonder what sort of room it was. On the other hand, I figured that I would find out later. Besides, it was enough that she was letting me invade her home.

We took a left and I noticed that there was another hall- shorter- that was in the place where the left hall and right hall joined. A small door was placed at the end. I figured that this was her room because I could see something looking like a small pink pillow with words on it. Yet, I couldn't read the words. They were too small and written in cursive.

I guess that I was a little too quiet because she began talking to me. "I was so excited when you mentioned that you were coming. And when I called the other DigiDestined, they were very excited too, but they were all out of town. So, they couldn't make it here today. They promise that tomorrow they'll be here though- even Yama. You remember him right?" My memory drew a blank and then, I could remember. In my head, I saw the serious- looking blond haired boy that always used to play his guitar, and acted isolated. The guy that my friend Taichi couldn't help but hate. A smile came upon my face, and she knew that I was remembering. "Taichi was the most ecstatic though. He called me and kept asking me if you were here yet!"

"The gang truly has changed since I was gone. Are Kari and Takeru going out yet?" I asked. Those two were the youngest of our maingroup. Theyhad always liked each other though,and didn't really hold it back. I mean, Kari was constantly talking about Takeru, saying how cute he was, how sweet he was, and how much she liked him. She and Mimi were like that. While she talked about Takeru and Mimi talked about Yamato Ishida; Ion the other hand was so much different than them. Emotions weren't as easily displayed for me.

I looked back up at Mimi, who had been staring at me for who knows how long. She chuckled to herself. "You were beginning to worry me there for a minute. I thought that I had lost you!" She said, jokingly. However, I just shook my head. As we walked through the estranged hall, I could feel curiosity beaming at the secluded door. I wanted to go in that direction, but it was in the opposite direction.

As we directed through the hall, I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of curiosity. It was probably due to my habit of having to feel absolutely secure, which occurred shortly after I was left by Hiro. Then again, a lot of feelings became a part of me as soon as Hiro left me.

When we came to a stop, I looked up at the top of the door and scanned it to the bottom. She smirked at me, and I knew that this was my room. "I hope that you will like it. It was the only thing that I could fix up in such a short time." As she slowly opened the door, I could see the walls. They were white with a light blue trim. However, when the door opened, I could see the whole design.

It had a gigantic full- sized bed with a jean- like material comforter and white sheets, with matching pillows. Two white ones were placed in the back- next to the head board- and two matching jean ones in the front. There was a window- a bit one that took up about half of the room on the opposite wall of the bed. Even that had matching curtains-jean material in the front, with white sheer in the back that was pulled back all the way to the side. On the wall- in between the window and the door- was a slide door closet. And on the side closest was a wash room with a folding door.

I was left wide- eyed, staring at the room. This was too much for her to do. I mean, I was expecting something with old sheets and blankets- about one- fourth of how good this room looked! "Are you kidding me? This is incredible!" I dropped my bags- everything that I was carrying- and I swung my arms around her neck. I felt a smile form on her face, as she hugged me back.

Mimi was just like a sister to me. She was sweet, caring, and would do anything for me. I felt like I could trust her with all of my secrets. Of course, I suppose that now since we have grown up, we all felt that way about her. She was practically the mother in the group.

I could feel tears stream down my cheeks. That was something that I had felt so often lately. There was so much that I wanted to say, so much that I wanted to do. But I couldn't do anything. There was nothing that I could do, besides present my appreciation to her at all times. And I doubt I could do that. I was never all that good at showing emotion, unlike her.

As we pulled away, I couldn't help but feel guilty. She could give me a place to live and all that I could give her was an invasion of privacy and a hug? A tear formed in my eye, so I wiped it away with my hand. However, she just smiled at me and said, "Do you still like cheese pizza?" I nodded, and she walked off, heading in the direction that I had seen the miniature hall that led to a door. I smiled to myself, knowing that I was right about that being her room. Then again, it was rather obvious. . .

Looking around in the room, I realized that I probably had a rough appearance; she was just too nice to say anything about it. So, I picked up my black butterfly purse, and headed for the wash room. I pulled back the folding door and stepped in. Even the washroom looked new! It was done in a black and white scheme. The walls were painted mostly white, with thin black stripes. And as for the little accessories, there were pictures of the Eiffel Tower hung up here and there, with pictures of enlarged eyes, mouths, and half of a face. It sort of creped me out. Yet, I knew that I had to appreciate this.

As I looked in the mirror, a girl with long and stringy black hair and big dark brown eyes, with little streaks of mascara running down my cheeks. But, they didn't show that much. I looked down at what I was wearing: jeans and a tank top, which were wrinkled. I accepted that this was me, and took Kleenex tissues from a box, wiping off my make- up. Then, I turned on the hot water, cupping my hands. I was ready to capture the water.

When I thought that the water was suitable, I finally swooped down, and splashed the water on my face. I received a sudden chill that ran down my back; it gave me a cold feeling. However, I shrugged it off and reached for the white towel that was hanging on a ring. Once I was finished drying my face off, I heard Mimi entering to room. I didn't bother putting my make- up back on since there was no reason to dress up. Frankly, I was too tired, and none of my old friends were coming over today.

When I walked out of the wash room, I saw Mimi sitting on the bed and laughing-that sweet flirtatious giggle- with the phone glued to her ear. I listened and tried to figure out who it was by maybe catching little streams of the person's voice, but I couldn't really tell. All I knew is that it was a guy because she only giggled like that if she was talking to some guy. Silently, I lip- synched to her, "Who is it?" Instead of answering me, she laughed.

Now, that was peculiar. I knew that even though she was talking to a guy, she would answer me. I waited to hear some sort of answer from her, but she said nothing. I suppose that she was listening intently, because her face sort of turned to a serious twitch. Nothing cold, just a knowing look. However, I was relieved when she giggled and said, "Okay, well, here she is! Bye!"

The next thing that I knew, I was holding the phone up to my ear and she was staring at me smiling. I had to admit that I was completely confused at what was going on. Boy- that was such a surprise! Sarcasm. . . Somehow, I found myself completely confused all my life. This was another addition to my confused memories. Yet, instead of asking her anything else, I accepted the phone.

"Hello?" I said. There was a curiosity in my voice that I tried to hide. I mean, it could be anyone on the phone! It could be Hiro. . . even though it was highly doubtful. Or it could be my mother. . . Instead of questioning myself who it was, I asked, "Umm. . . who is this?"

I could hear someone laugh- like a guy's laugh- and then, "Hey, Sora. So, you really did come back? Welcome to the real world! I didn't believe Mimi at first, but now that I'm hearing from you. . . How are you?"

My mind was still spinning with answers. It didn't sound like it would be Hiro. He always had a seemingly different voice than anyone else. Like he thought that he could do anything that he wanted. Then again, I guess he could. . . And it didn't sound like it would be Takeru or Taichi. They were all different. Takeru and Taichi's voices weren't as deep, and this. So, I suppose that I could take a small guess. "Yama?" I said, trying to guess right.

"Hey, I'm glad that you remember me! I thought that you forgot all about us!" Yama chuckled lightly enough for me to hear him. "Sorry I couldn't be there today. I had a concert today. So, my boss told me that I had to be here."

I laughed, sitting down on the bed as I watched Mimi following me around. She smiled at me the entire time and I could help but laugh. "So, you _are_ in a band?" I asked. I couldn't help but be curious. I never imagined one of my best friends being a musician. But, he was very talented.

"Yeah. Tomorrow I'll come over there. Tonight the band will want to have a little party," Yama answered. I could hear his heavy breathing, and could tell that he was in a car. There were horns going off, screeching of tires, and God knows what else! "I'm almost at the club. So, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I sighed and said, "Okay." After that, he said 'bye'. And I waited a while before responding. There was so much that I had to take in. Lately everything seemed to be so. . . hectic! Like the fact that my best friend was becoming my worst enemy? Then, I responded with, "Bye!"

When I hung up the phone, Mimi squealed. She laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I rolled my eyes. "God! He is so cute, Sora! I can't wait until he comes over," She said.

"Yama?" I asked. He couldn't be that cute. It was _Yama_ we were talking about. I mean, Yama was always the little punk rocker in my memory. He always spiked his hair, and had to act suave. I mean, I had a crush on him when we were about ten, but that lasted for, like, a week. He was always the one that was rocking out to MxPx, The Ataris, Rancid, and only God knows what else! "What do you mean?"

"Sora, he's _cute_! Well, not nearly as cute as Taichi, but he is still _so_ cute! Cute and single. . ." Mimi responded. Then, she sat up, smirking. "Oh, Sora. . ." She said in a sing- song voice.

I got up off of the bed. That meant 'danger', no matter what the circumstances were. It was something that we had determined over the years with being friends with her. That was something that would never change. "Whatever it is, no," I said, crossing my arms, staring down at her.

Then, she stood up. Compared to her, I looked like an ant. I didn't scrunch down though. Instead, I stood up taller. "Fine!" She said, rolling her eyes. It wasn't in an angry manner. Just more like a pout. I smiled, satisfied at myself. I knew that she was being a softie. She shrugged, changing the subject, "So, do you want to watch a movie? I could get the car started up, and we could just spend the day watching movies and getting you unpacked!"

I smiled. That was exactly what I wanted to hear. What girl wouldn't want to set up her new room?

Finally, after hours, I could restart my entire life. I could make something of myself. Starting today, I was a new Sora Takenouchi. I was confident, positive; I was tough, and would _not_ go out with a musician!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Regrets and Romance

**Chapter:** 2

**Author:** Sacrifices-4-Luv

I stared in the mirror, looking at my reflection. I wasn't the least bit dressed or ready to start the day yet. My hair was a total mess and I was still in pajamas. I didn't really feel like getting dressed. After all, it was only six- thirty in the morning. And it wasn't like I had to prepare for anything big, such as a birthday or a party. Nope, I was shedding the party girl look. The only thing that I was doing to start my new life out was hang out with my best friends that wer arriving soon, who I hadn't seen in about five years. But, that wouldn't happen until around maybe one in the afternoon, right? For now, I just wanted to lounge around in my plaid parachute pants and a black half- cut spaghetti strap tank top. Well, those were the pajamas that Mimi lent to me since she knew that I liked to roam around in my pajamas. Honestly, the only pajamas that I did have were not exactly ones that you wanted to be seen in.

I was happy that she let me borrow something that was comfortable. The other pajamas I had were mainly the ones that I bought because Hiro liked them, and I was young and stupid. I just wanted to please him. The only excuse that I had was that I was totally head over heels in love! Sighing, I ran a brush throughout my hair once. Before I exited to go downstairs, I cleared my throat.

As I headed out of my new bathroom, I heard something that sounded like a little innocent cat cry. I looked around in the wash room, but didn't see anything. As I looked back in front of me, I saw a small kitten that had various colors of a reddish- orange, black, and white. It was like spots, and right around the eye was an orange spot. It was adorable, and oh- so- small.

Seeing as I knelt down, the kitten simply backed up. Yet, I stood still, holding my hand out, and whispered, "Hey, Ki- ki! Hi, baby. . ." I kept my voice low and sweet. Eventually, the kitty came near me and before I knew it, the spotted kitten was licking my hand. I smiled at it and pet it, as I watched its ears go down. Soon, I began to hear a soft purr. So, I took this as a sign of being able to hold it.

I gently stroked it with one hand, and when it was pretty adjusted to me, I cupped the tiny kitten in my hands and held it gently. Instead of trying to fight me, the kitty just calmly settled in my hand. When I finally climbed down the stairs, I called out to Mimi, "Hey, Mimi, Sweetie, why was this kitty traveling in my room?" As I looked up, I didn't see her anywhere near me. "Mimi?"

When I stepped into the room, I heard nothing. Instead of snooping around in her house, I just sat on the couch and pet the kitten. As I sat there, and released my grip, the small kitten just stayed in my lap. It let out a soft meow, so I stroked it gently.

I couldn't help but worry about where Mimi was at the time. I set the kitten down, letting it roam around a little. Instead of walking away from me, the kitten just rubbed against my legs, causing me to pick it up again. I looked away from the kitten as I heard someone messing around with the door knob as it turned. I expected that it was Mimi. She was probably trying to unlock the door or something. I waited for about a minute, staring at the door. When the door finally opened, I peeked over toward the door and saw a familiar blonde girl with a smile from ear- to- ear. "Well, I can see that you're up!" She greeted me. "I got us some cappuccinos from Starbucks and some Cocoa Puffs!"

I smiled at her, and said, "Cocoa Puffs!" Since we were just kids, Cocoa Puffs always was my favorite cereal. The cereal always put me in the best mood to start my day with. Picking the kitten up in my hands gently, I stood up and followed Mimi in the kitchen. "Hey, this little kitten was wondering in my room when I was trying to fix myself up!"

Mimi smiled and said, "So, you've met Nikki? The neighbors were giving the kittens away for free. So, they offered me one. I just couldn't refuse. And I knew that you loved kittens!" She walked into the kitchen, setting down the two cappuccinos and the box of cereal. I sat down at the breakfast table, setting 'Nikki' on the table. I stroked her fur gently.

"She is such an adorable little baby! But, did you but food for her?" I wondered why she wouldn't have. I mean, why would she buy a cat without something to feed it? I couldn't help but stare down at the kittens big, beady eyes that stared up at me.

"I already thought of that!" Mimi said. Then, she dug into the pantry. "I bought food earlier, and I figured that since Yama used to have kittens, I would have him bring his little kitten bowel to us. He told me that he wanted to get rid of the bowl sometime because it took up space. So, I called him up, and he said that he would bring it to us." Her voice level seemed to decrease.

I didn't know why. However, I was curious. Maybe it was that she was thinking? But what would she be thinking about? What was there to think about? "Are you okay?" I asked her. She popped her head out from the pantry and smiled, nodding at me. I figured that if she wanted to tell me then she would. So, I shrugged it off, and changed the subject. "When is Yama going to be here?"

She pulled out two bowls with a couple of spoons and placed them on the table. Then, she reached out of her tall stainless steel fridge and pulled out a milk carton. Finally, she settled down and sat across from me in a chair. "He said that he was on his way here when I called him. So, it usually takes him, like an hour to get here from his house- an hour and a half to two hours if he is at a friend's house drunk. He'll probably need to find a ride if he is drunk."

I smiled at her. She seemed to know him well. I didn't know that she and Yama were such good friends. Of course, there were a lot of things that I didn't know now. So, I suppose that this was not really a surprise. "Okay. . ." I said slouching down in my chair.

"Don't worry. He didn't get drunk," When Mimi said that, I was slightly confused. I wasn't exactly worried about that. Besides, Yama didn't have to stay sober for me. I was fine with him having a good time with his friends! I mean, of course I didn't want him to be a drunk, but he could have parties. He would probably need time to rest if he did get drunk. After all that partying, beer, and girls. Yet, somehow, in my mind I didn't believe that. Like a million times before, I didn't believe what I was telling myself. Somehow, what I was telling myself didn't exactly sound all that right. However, I shrugged the thought off.

As soon as she was done fixing the cereal for the two of us, she pushed a bowl over to me. Before taking a bite out of her bowel though, she stood up, walking over to the fridge, and opening it, carefully placing the milk on the top shelf. Finally, she walked back over to the table, and sat down, ready to munch on her Cocoa Puffs.

When I took the second bite out of my cereal, I noticed Nikki was staring down at the ground. Knowing that it might try to jump, I took the rascal in my hands, placing it on the ground. I knew that if it did try to jump, the result would be absolutely tragic. Seeing this, Mimi smiled at me and chuckled.

I knew what she was thinking. However, instead of responding to this gesture, I just took another bite of my cereal. I tried to ignore the fact that her eyes were placed exactly on me for a few minutes. I didn't really like to be stared at. That was something that sort of bothered me. I don't know why. It was like I have to try to avoid their stare because I felt like I wasn't good enough for that person. No, I couldn't say exactly why I was uncomfortable. I just was! I had been like that for a long time- years. And it is not something that someone has told me- just something that I start thinking.

She stopped staring at me and looked back down at her cereal, causing me to finally look up. My eyes scanned around the kitchen. It was the first time that I really looked at it. The first time that I took the time to scan around. There was an obvious sunflower theme to the kitchen. The walls were painted yellow with sunflower wallpaper. A sunflower rag hung from the handle of the stove, along with a little vase that was next to the stove top that had wooden cooking objects. Along the side of the bar, there were little clear vases with sunflowers inside them.

As I kept looking around I saw a radio. I don't know what I was thinking, but the next thing I knew, I was taking one last bite of cereal. Then, I got up and began walking toward the radio. Even though I could hear Mimi asking me what I was doing, I couldn't quite get myself to answer her. For, I was somehow entranced by the radio, which is odd since I was not usually distracted the other times when I saw a radio. Soon, I found myself turning the switch on for the radio, playing with the tuner.

When I woke up from my trance, I found myself listening to some odd sounding song. It was a song that I've definitely never heard before. It sounded like a song with an angry tune- like a song about the anger of someone who had just lost his or her loved one. On the other hand, it started to get a sad tune, like the sweet and tragic melody of two lovers, completely lost without eachother and destressed by a death. I bit my lip, listening to the song, as it just started with a guitar solo. But it wasn't long before the vocals began.

"Walked past my grave in the dark tonight  
Saw the stone and the note you left for me  
To answer your question  
I just had to leave, I just had to leave

But that's not why I'm here  
I came out here to tell you  
It rains in heaven all day long  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you  
Miserable up here with out you"

Found my way back in the dark tonight.  
Couldn't wake up not right next to you  
I'd trade in forever to just hear you say  
The sound of my name

But that's not why I'm here  
I came out here to tell you  
It rains in heaven all day long  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you  
Miserable up here without you

Don't believe that it's better  
When you leave everything behind  
Don't believe that the weather  
Is perfect the day that you die  
Don't believe that the weather  
Is perfect the day that you die

I came out here to tell you  
It rains in heaven all day long  
all day long  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you  
Miserable up here without you

I came out here to tell you  
It rains in heaven all day long  
All day long  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you  
Miserable up here without you

Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die"

That was a song that I knew all too well. Hiro used to sing it to me all the time. It was like a little signature that he used to tell me that he loved me. Well, that's what I thought. I mean, he didn't really tell me that he loved me, just sang it to me. But my theory is that singing isn't all that different from saying something. The only difference is that singing is for the more poetic people, or the people that have difficulty expressing how they feel. Yet, saying something is for the more realistic. As the song ended, I glanced in Mimi's direction, with a certain mist that began to fall from my eyes. However, I ignored it, turning the radio off, and walking over to the table. When I sat down, I stared down to the ground. Suddenly, I wasn't all that hungry. In fact, I wasn't feeling the least bit hungry- quite full though. The mist soon decreased, and as soon as it did, I looked over at the kitten that was now trying to get out to go to the back yard. So, I looked back up at Mimi. "I think that I will go outside with Nikki. . ."

She looked at me, knowing that that was a reason to get out of here. I guess that I wasn't good at hiding how I felt, and that was something that I couldn't really stop. It sort of stuck with me- ever since I was one of the DigiDestined. If I could make myself less of a drama queen, then I would definitely try. Yet, I have tried, and it didn't work exactly like I wanted to.

I shrugged off Mimi's stare, getting up from the table and taking my bowel over to the sink. Before letting Nikki outside, I had to wash my bowel out; it was only polite. Once the bowel was completely empty, I walked over into the room next to the kitchen- the one with the front door. Nikki was still trying to scratch the curtain with her paws. As she saw a slit in the middle, she wondered in the curtains, trying to find a way outside.

Pulling back the red velvet and white lace curtains, I couldn't help but laugh at her innocence. Picking up Nikki, she looked up at me with big, beady eyes. Holding her in one hand, I unlocked the door with the other one. As I opened the door, I stepped outside, feeling a rush of wind blowing against me. The wind felt good as it brushed my skin. I took in a breath, and then exhaled it. Kneeling down, I placed Nikki on the ground, allowing her to run around. Looking around, I saw a white table with matching white chairs. So, I got up from the ground and sat on the chair.

The entire time that I was sitting there, my eyes were completely focused on the kitten. She was so adorable, so small, and so curious. I could melt just watching her. However, soon something came over my eyes, blinding me. It felt warm, yet small- like hands. Then, I heard, "Guess who. . ."

For a minute, I was startled by the sudden darkness, and the mysterious feminine voice. Then, I settled down, realizing that it was one of my friends. I thought hard, considering the fact that I was too scared to honestly be able to hear the voice before, I didn't hear who ever it was all that well. I didn't really have a clue who it was. Therefore, I knew that I had to try to make the person speak. I mean, that was really the only way for me to tell who the mysterious person was. "Umm. . . I don't know. . ." I said.

I knew that if it was Taichi then he would giggle, whine, or do something to make me guess. However, if it was Takeru, then he would just say 'nope' in a playful voice, and giggle. Then again, if it was Yama, he would stay quiet. But I knew that most likely Yama would be late to arrive. I was betting that if he said that he was coming, then he would get somehow distracted, whether it is with girls, his band, or something else. Just something.

Yet, I heard a girlish giggle, and I knew that it didn't sound like Mimi's. It was higher, more of a child. Then, I thought of the small, blond haired Kari. A smile came to my face as I thought of the little girl back in the digital world. "Kari!" I exclaimed, sure that my answer was right. I couldn't help but laugh along with whoever it was. However, as her hands were removed from my eyes, I saw a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed girl with a haircut that was trimmed so that the hair got shorter as it got closer to the back wearing blue jean shorts, and a white halter top. She smiled at me- expecting something else possibly. But I could barely speak. When I tried, I only stammered in surprise.

So, she was the first one to speak. "Hey, look at you! You look good, Sora!" Her smile was still so kind and I knew that this was definitely still the innocent, little Kari. I had no doubt. There was a certain aura that she gave off- like a signature that told me all about her. It told me her entire story, and that was exactly what she gave to everyone that crossed her path: a warm smile, and an assuring feeling. "I'm so glad that you're here! Tell me what you've been doing since I last saw you!" Her soft blue eyes sparkled with a sweet sincerity. That was always such a wonderful quality that she had: she actually cared about what people had to say. For, that was why Takeru was so in love with her in the digital world, and that was why Davis was so jealous of Takeru.

I could barely speak, barely move. I felt like there was a stranger right in front of me. It was so odd, sitting here with my best friend, not knowing how much they really changed! Finally, I gathered up the courage to say, "Wow, Kari! You look good! What happened to you?" She laughed, and I knew that my words were not what I really meant to say. "Sorry. . . so, what about Takeru? Davis?"

She laughed. "Oh, those two? Well, how should we put this? Takeru and I are staying friends for now, along with me and Davis. So, I really don't have a boyfriend. I was actually hoping to stay friends with the two of them. But, well, you know those two!" I couldn't help but laugh as she said that. Both of those guys were such babies sometimes. I mean, Kari has been their friend for so long, and of course when she decides that she isn't ready for a relationship- careful to not hurt either of the guys- they both start whining, saying that it's not fair. . .

"Wow, so you really are going to be single for a bit?" I couldn't believe that it was coming from the girl that was so anxious and completely wrapped up in Takeru when they first started dating. It seemed completely different. "I never would have expected that. I thought that you were still google- eyed over Takeru. I mean, as kids the only thing that mattered to you was him!"

She smiled at me, and I could tell that she still cared for him dearly. It was in the way that she looked at me. The way that she seemed to talk about him. For, the way she spoke when she was talking about him is sort of like the way that I talk about Hiro.

"Yea, well, I don't' know. I was thinking one night when I was alone in Takeru's apartment. He had gone to get something from the store, and I was thinking about my life, everything that I was doing. Then, I figured that there was so much more to life. I had a lot left to see, and a lot left to do. So, anyways, the story goes on and on, and well, now I'm single!" She took a pause, staring down at the ground with a smile that didn't fade.

I saw Mimi pop out of the house. She just gave a frown in my direction, but then smiled when Kari looked up at her. I couldn't help but laugh as I said, "Hey, Meems!" She walked out of the doorway, her eyes focused on the two of us. I knew that she knew what was going on. By the look that she gave me when I first saw her, I also knew that she didn't like what was going on. It was more like torture for her when her friends were in trouble, or pained by whatever might be going on. That was a moment that she didn't like!

"Hey, you two!" She said, coming up behind me. A smile from ear- to- ear was glued right across her face. "Are you hungry or thirsty? I could cook us up something to eat. Or, I could get you two a couple glasses of tea. We could just watch a movie and wait around for the guys if you'd like? Or we could give each other manicures and pedicures! " Mimi turned around to walk in the house, and I saw that Kari was getting up. So, I followed along as well.

It was odd. The things that love can make you do. She was confused now- and boy I was going through the same thing. I felt some sort of warm feeling run all through my body, but also an icy chill running down my spine. I don't know why- maybe the fact that I was happy to have someone that was going through the same thing as me. Feeling the same way I do. A chuckle came out as we walked back inside, and into the kitchen.

I realized that by now, I was sitting at the kitchen table silently, staring at the white marble floor. Kari and Mimi were simply staring at me quietly, smiling to each other, sometimes at me though. Clearing my throat, I glanced up at the two, and said, "What's the matter?" Kari was about to open her mouth to respond to my question. But, she closed her mouth as soon as she heard the doorbell ring. When, Kari stood up, Mimi pushed her back down into the chair, and excused herself from the kitchen.

As we waited for Mimi to come back, there was a deep silence between Kari and me. We both had the same things on our minds, questioning our actions. She was thinking if it was a mistake to have left Takeru, while I couldn't help but think about what I was going to do now. I mean, I was here now, and it was time to finally get on with my life. It had already been about two days since I left Hiro, and I still wasn't getting on with my life. In fact, the thought had only crossed my mind without any action.

I felt someone tickle the back of my neck. Then, I heard a masculine voice say, "Hey, Sexy! You want to come over to my place later? We could have a lot of fun!" Immediately, I knew who it was. That voice was familiar. And that line was a dead give away! I mean, what other DigiDestined guy was that desperate to use a line like that.

I felt warm lips against my cheek as I looked to see a tall guy with bushy brown hair, and brown eyes. A smile came to my face as I jumped up and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. Pulling away, I held onto his hands and said, "God, you look so good!" My body found a way to control itself and I managed to hug him once again. However, once I realized what I was doing, I let go. I blushed a deep, and dark red color, and bit my lip. "

"Well, I wish that I could say the same for you! But nothing can describe how great you look!" He smirked at me, and I could feel myself laugh. Sitting down, I stared up at him, only to have him return the stare. Taichi looked like he was living the high life, but I didn't exactly feel like I was with a celebrity. I felt like I was with a good friend. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Mimi come in. She walked over to Taichi and hugged him. There had to be something going on between them because you wouldn't just randomly go up to your friend and hug them.

"Sora, don't make a move on _my _boyfriend!" Mimi said playfully as Taichi pulled her into a hug and kissed her. And boy, if that wasn't a good and deep kiss, I didn't know what was. It seemed like one of those kisses that you would see in a movie, filled with so many emotions- love mainly. It was then that I realized that it didn't take me too long to drive my mind back to love.

I mean, people talk about love in the most peculiar way. They always say how wonderful it is. But what about when you love someone that doesn't exactly love you? What if you give someone so much and that person throws away everything? When she pulled away, Mimi just stood in front of Taichi as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Did I not tell you about Taichi and me?" I saw that Mimi was currently standing in front of Taichi as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck softly. I shook my head 'no' to answer her question. She responded with, "Well, we have been going out since last week!" She said, letting out a laugh, as he kept kissing her neck.

Mimi pulled away, and Taichi gave her a helpless expression, like he wasan innocent puppy dog. Mimi smiled at him and waved for him to come next to her. Taichi only smirked as he followed her. Kari and I laughed as we watched this scene. "So, it looks like you two have been busy all week!" I said, jokingly. Then again, I could have been serious.

Kari grinned back at me and responded with, "You have no idea!" I laughed, getting an idea of what they had been doing. I did actually have an idea of how that was. I've witnessed it so many times- even experienced it. There was a brief pause, then Kari directed to Taichi, "When are the others going to get arrive?"

He looked up from kissing Mimi lightly on the lips and said, "I don't know. Probably about in ten minutes or so. I just know that Joe was supposed to be coming with Davis and Takeru. Then again, you know cautious Joe will take longer than that. I mean, he usually takes thirty minutes to get just around a corner." We all laughed, knowing that he was exagerrating. Taichi was always the most impatient in the group. Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by Taichi, "Oh, and Yama said that he would probably arrive later tonight." After that, he went back to obsessing over Mimi. I smiled, thinking about how Hiro and I used to be. We were exactly like that for two years. Two years of my life, I was completely obsessed with a guy- given my all to a guy- only to find that he did not want to give his all to me.

I heard small noises at the door, and then I remembered that we had brought the kitten outside. "Nikki!" I yelled running out of the kitchen and making my way to the door. I pulled away the curtains and saw the innocent kitten staring at the door with big, beady eyes. Seeing this, I immediately slid open the door and picked Nikki up off the ground. I freed a hand and shut the screen, leaving the door open so cool air could get through. When the door was closed, I walked over to the couch sitting down.

As I sat there for a couple of minutes, I heard a sound. I looked up, seeing a familiar red haired girl. She smiled at me as she walked over to the couch. "Hi, Sora," Kari whispered. Her voice sounded sort of weak, and I didn't know why. I was not sure whether asking would help or not. So, I just sat there, stroking the Nikki's fur. "She's so cute!" Kari said.

"Isn't she though?" I asked, as I listened to the kitten's meows. There was a silent moment. I knew that I had to say something because she was obviously bored, and after years of not seeing one of your best friends, you think that you would have more to talk about. Knowing that Kari would follow, I got up and said, "Do you want to come with me? I have to pick out an outfit."

She gave me the biggest grin that I had ever seen and nodded her head. Then, without hesitation, she let out a one word sentence, "Yes!" Kari jumped up, walking- practically running- up the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh. Being around Mimi rubbed off on her a bit. That was definitely obvious, especially with Kari. Usually, you could see an effect if there was one. After all, she was the most influenced in the group.

I preferred to walk slowly. It seemed like there was no rush. At least, that was what it seemed like to me. And I noticed that by the time I was a fourth of the way upstairs, Kari was at the top. I couldn't help but laugh.

It was a while before I reached the top. Even though I tried to rush myself, my legs refused to work. Like there was some sort of force working against them. As I cut around the corner, I walked faster into my room, yet I was careful to watch Nikki.

When I walked in the bedroom, Kari had all of my clothes laid out on the bed. I sighed, feeling a little bit scared as she turned over to me and said, "Okay! So, you wash up and I will pick out your outfit. Bye- bye!"

She shoved me into my washroom and I sighed. I could hear her shuffling madly through my clothes. I knew that I wasn't exactly ready for what she was planning. And with Yama coming? Wow. . . I would be in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Sora's Song

**Chapter:** 3

**Author:** Sacrifices-4-Luv

I stood in the bathroom, staring deep into the steamed mirror that was now completely fogged because of the hot shower that I had taken about thirty minutes ago. Since Kari was still trying to pick out my perfect outfit, I was stuck in a pink floral robe with a matching silky sash- something I wouldn't have normally taken a second look at- that Mimi had so kindly let me borrow, fixing my hair with a blowdrier and straightener. My black hair was completely drenched at the time, and I knew that if I let it airdry, it would frizz, kink-or even worse:curl.With this in mind, I knew that I was forced to fix my hair. But that was all right since it was actually my first time to see them all in such a long time.

My only wish is that I could have dyed my hair that familiar auburn color. . .

"Sora!" I heard Kari scream my name from the bedroom- she probably already picked out an outfit or something.

As I walked into the bedroom, I saw Kari staring at me with big bright eyes. Along with an outfit perfectly laid out on the bed. . .

"You never told me you had these?" She sqealed.

I looked on the immense full- sized bed and saw a pair of light blue stretch flare jeans, a cerulean satin pleated spaghetti strap top, and a blue jean jacket that matched the jeans. I figured that those were the main clothes she expected me to wear. But on the side I saw cerulean flip flops with decorative rhinestones on the straps. Those were the shoes that she had hand- selected for me.

The outfit looked adorable together, but I wouldn't have worn all that together unless it was a dead cold winter day- since I was a normally warm- blooded person. But I couldn't tell her that because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Then again, Kari had always been a strong person with good clothing taste. Maybe later in the day I could remove the hoodie and say that it was getting too hot to wear it. As for now, I simply smiled over at her and said, "Wow, you have all this planned out, huh?"

She smiled at me proudly and said, "Everything from the very last hair!"

I gave her a dumbfounded stare and said:"You are _not_ doing anything with _my_ hair. Right?"

She glared at me and snatched the tank and jeans up from the bed. Then, she said, "Sora, today is the day that we have to make an impression and to get reaquainted with old friends. By 'we', I mean 'you'. If you want change, then it's about time that we start having these dress- up days every now and then- without me having to convince you to dress up. . ."

My mind drifted off to those times with Hiro.

Yea, I used to dress up. That was probably why he left me though. Maybe I made him feel unimportant. I mean, after the first year, I began wearing baggy pants and shirts, occasionally skirts and tank tops. But it wasn't as if we did anything special. Then again, we might have if I had treated him like he mattered.

_It was my fault._

I was lost for words. I knew that she was right, I just couldn't take in everything that she said. It was too much. But lately, I had been seeing and hearing too much of everything. So I wasn't all that surprised, either.

She knew that she had struck a cord too. Her face turned softer as she saw the tears welled up in my eyes. She rushed by my side to envelope me in a hug, trying to stop the tears. "Oh, Sora. I'm so sorry."

I quickly dried the tear and pushed her away- not in a rude way. It was simply to let her knoi that I could stand on my own. Slowly, I gained the strength to say, "No. Don't say that you're sorry." I began, walking back into the washroom as she followed me. Sighing, I started to speak again, though it was a bit of a whisper, "Today I _want_ to be something different. I want to be someone different. I _need _to change, Kari." I turned to her as she stared at me with a look of intense sadness. I knew that she was trying to relate to me- but she couldn't. There was no way.

The silence that lingered in the air for what seemed for hours was disturbed as I cleared my throat and said, "So, why don't you leave the room for a little while I get changed into some clothes." I rushed her out of the washroom. "Tell the others that I will be out in another thirty minutes or so, okay?"

I arrived at my dresser to get some other personal items, while she parted and exited the room, shutting the door behind her quietly.

Today _was_ the beginning of the rest of my life. And I wouldn't let this new day go to waste. I just couldn't There was so much that I had to do. And I couldn't and wouldn't let anyone- especially a former lov- _no_.

Especially not an _ex boyfriend_.

I graced my friends with my prescence in about twenty minutes later. I didn't know exactly how long- but it was less than thirty. Everyone was sitting on the couch, chatting amongst each other. There was Mimi and Taichi. Kari and a boy that looked like Takeru. A boy that looked like Davis and who I _knew _was Joe. I didn't see anyone else, though I had a feeling--

Hot breath breathed on me as hands covered my eyes. I was scared, yet at the same time I was comforted by this mysterious prescence. It was like some sort of blanket hovering over me. Yet, at the same time, I felt the need to _run_.

"Boo!" The voice whispered in my ear.

Immediately, a chill raced up my spine and I whipped around.

A tall, muscularmale stood before me. He had shaggy blonde hair, with bangs brushed to the side, partially covering his left eye that was a gorgeous crystal blue. They were like an ocean, or the deepest, clearest, and calmest sea.

As I stood there, dumbfounded, staring into his deep, gorgeous, entrancing blue orbs, the male enveloped me in a hug. I could feel his masculine figure press against mine. Suddenly, my mind forgot everything- like amnesia. I didn't know where I was, who I was, or who I was with. All I knew is that I felt untouchable. There was something burning deep in my gut that told me to run away. But in the back of my mind, I heard someone whispering gently for me to stay- exactly where I was- even though I wasn't quite sure where I was.

However, as I heard gentle whispers amongst each other, I knew immediately where I was, who I was, and who I was with. Everything that I felt had dissappeared- forever. . . at least that was what I was trying to convince myself of.

I pulled myself away and said, "Yamato. . ." I knew that wasn't much, but I was at a loss of words- and I felt as if I was going to fall any second. My knees were weak, and I wanted to yell at him for fooling me, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to squeeze a single word out.

"Sora. So it _is_ true.You havecomeback toyour smallhometown. . ." Yamato said with a surprised tone in his voice. Sighing, he muttered out,"You finally found out you couldn't live without me?" A sly smirk played across his face.

Taichi laughed and turned to Yamato, adding to his comment. "Yeah, right. You only wished that you meant half that much to half the girls that you talk to!" He sighed. "Wow, the band you started up has really gone to your head, hasn't it?"

I stared at Yamato long and hard, hoping for an explanation. However, instead of comprehending the hint that I was trying to suggest for him to explain, he simply kept his eyes on Taichi andreplied tohim with, "Well I don't see your band's self- titled album on the top ten list of the nation's best albums!"

I gasped, remembering earlier that day. . . and those times on the phone withMimi when she would say,"oh, if only you could see Yamato. He's certainly managed to make himself even hotter over the years. Heeven has his own band!" Then, I wondered off to when I wason the phone withYamato, and he said that he had to get back to his band. Then, what Mimi said about him coming over.

_So it is true. . ._

When it was first mentioned, it didn't mean anything. It didn't seem so real.One of my best friends had actually become the one thing that I detested the most. How bizzarre did that sound? And ifthethought of Yamato- one of my best friends- being in a band- the one thing that I detested the most now-did mean anything, it only meant that I wouldn't go out with him. But I was trying to promise not to go out with any of the digidestined guys anyway. But now that I was with him- how he had embraced me with such comfort, I felt as if I was being lied to. And that look on his face- that overconfident expression. . . He had changed somehow- though I wasn't sure how. But it made my gut tighten. So, I kept a distance from him as I sat down on the couch and said, "Wow. . . Someone's awefully conceited, aren't they?"

He laughed, thinking that I was joking.

Three words.

_Get._

_Over._

_Yoursef._

Slowly, he tried to sit next to me, which turned into a quickly failed attempt as I scooted away from him. Which- obviously- didn't work. Before I knew it, he was playing with my hair and said, "W- wow. So,you've dyed you're hair. . ."

I quickly snapped back, "So, what? Is it not good enough for you?"

He stared at me, confused and responded with, "No. I mean, yes. . ." He stumbled with his words, and I could tell that he was scheming up the right words to say- trying to charm me with some sort of line. I rolled my eyes, once again as he said, "Your hair is gorgeous. As _always_."

"Wow, Yamato. Trying to charm me with your lines now? Is this what you do with all the girls that you meet at first sight? No, just the ones that you've known for less than a minute." I said, getting up and disappearing into the kitchen.

As soon as I arrived in the kitchen and set my head down on the table. There was a pounding in my head that blocked me from being able to hear anything except the beating of my heart and the deep pound filling up my head.

"Sora. . ."

I felt someone's hands cup my shoulder as minty hot breath beat on my neck.

"Sora."

My head was lifted by a rough hand lifting up my chin. I saw my bushy haired friend- Taichi- standing before me, trying to provide me comfort. A slight smile tugged on my lips.

"Sora, what happened? What happened to make you fear us. . . _him_?" Taichi's voice was silent, as if he was trying to make it quiet so no one could hear, except for me and him.

I sighed, standing up. I walked over to the kitchen entrance staring at him.

He had a concerned look on his face, whispering to Mimi mainly. As he leaned toward her, his blonde strands partially covered his face. I guessed that he was still confused as he switched to talking to Kari.

She took a seat next to him, and he looked a little bit more relaxed. Little more calm.

Sighing, I turned toward Taichi. "To tell it, there can be _only_ me and you."

He nodded his head as we paced ourselves out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I could feel their judgemental eyes burning in the back of my head. I knew that they were thinking things about me- maybe how cynical I was. Maybe that I was mental. I didn't care though.

I felt like I was about to have a mental breakdown at the time anyway.

It was not until a good few tissue boxes, some smeared make- up, and a few hours later that we came out from my room. Even though I described it all in short details- which he and I both knew was better since I was already pouring out my soul to him, I felt as if I was being ripped apart so hastily as the words came out. I was telling my life- my history- for two whole years.

And he listened. He was hanging on by a thread- seeing what I saw, feeling what I felt. Well sometimes. . .

I was surprised at how sweet and comforting Taichi turned out to be. He was probably trying to protect his reputation that he hard- earned in the group.

It seemed as if that knucklehead could be a better listener than he led on. . .

As we ascended the stairs, we saw that the other digidestineds were watching a movie- a comedy it seemed.

Yamato looked over at me and gave a weak smile from where he was sitting. I didn't want to go. But Taichi pushed me, and tickled me, trying to get me to smile- as if in response to Yamato's attempt to get me to smile. A weak one even.

I did to, biting my lip to try to stop myself from laughing.

I soon heard Mimi call out, "Hey, Taichi, Sora! Are you two okay? You guys were up there for a long time. You two had better have kept your hands to yourselves."

_Believe me, we did. . . _

Taichi, knowing that I was too weak to speak at the moment, said, "Well, Sweetie,I had to brutally fight her off of me! You should have seen how she looked at me! But I stayed faithful to you!" He gave her a proud smile, flashing his pearly whites.

Mimi laughed at his comment, knowing that I had never been attracted to Taichi. Well, never too attracted. I had always had my eyes on- well- Yamato. "I'm sure you did, sweetheart. Now, come sit with me," Mimi commanded.

Taichi flashed an even bigger smile- if at all possible- and rushed over to be by Mimi's side, leaving me to face the group alone. _Good ol' reliable Taichi._

But I saw Yamato twitching in his seat uncomfortably as I finished the last stairs. I watched him get up and walk over to the door.

"Whereareyougoing?" I said in a quick rush that joined all the words together into one big word.

He was silent for a few minutes, placing his eyes anywhere but on me, as if trying to avoid eye contact- possibly searching for an excuse as well. Then, he looked up from the ground- looking in my direction, but not at me- and said, "The. . . uh. . . studio needs me and the band to get together to. . ." he paused and pushed out, "doademosong."

Quickly, he opened the door, but I said, "Wait!" He narrowed his eyes down at me as I walked over to him. He kept silent and I could feel all of the other's eyes still burning in my back. But I didn't steal a peek behind me to glare at them. I just walked over to Yamato and stepped outside with him, shutting the door behind me.

I walked Yamato over to his slick, silver mustang and we stood outside of the driver's side of the car. He was still getting his keys out from his pocket. As he picked them out and was about to open the door, I stopped him, grabbing the keys from him.

I sighed, staring at him. He had changed so much appearace- wise. His hair was still blonde, but shaggy now. His jeans were well fitted- not too loose, but not too tight- just tight enough to show the shape. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that was tight enough to show off his six- pack abs and a leather jacket, showing off his big, tight biceps.

I thought for a minute. About his appearance. It had changed so much. And still. . .

_The shy boy is still in you._ I thought back a few minutes ago, how he had felt so uncomfortable, and so. . . well- _shy_- to be around me that he was suggesting to leave.

His blue eyes stared down at the ground and had a frown pasted across his face. I thought that he was trying to avoid looking at me since I wouldn't stop staring. Finally, he said, "Look, I think that maybe I did something-"

I cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. Then, I pulled back and leaned against his car, right next to him and said, "It's nothing that you did. It's Hiro. . . Hiro Miyazaki."

"H- Hiro?" Right then I knew that something was wrong. The way he said his name- so casual. It was like he had said it many times before. Many, _many_ times before. And I wasn't sure how he was associated with Hiro- but this definately wouldn't be the most pleasant conversation of his life.

I cocked an eyebrow, and said inquisitively, "What is that name worth to you?"

Yamato's eyes fell to the ground. "Umm. . . umm. . ."

I snapped quickly, "WHAT IS THAT NAME WORTH TO YOU?"

There was a look of pain, confusion, and anger across his face. It scared me and I knew right away that this conversation wouldn't pass well.

For the first time in the past four hours, his gorgeous blue eyes met with mine, a deep sincere look in them. All his defenses were down, and I knew that any minute now, he would be pouring _his _heart out. I was breathtaken at how beautiful they were. Yet, at the same time, I kept a weak defense up. He managed to stumble out with a soft, weak tone, "Get in. . . _We _need to talk. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Sora's Song

**Chapter:** 4

**Author:** Sacrifices-4-Luv

Yamato stared at me, his clear blue eyes so full of sincerity as he informer he of the disturbing news. "So, let me get this straight, Yama..." I said, pushing back a strand of my hair behind my ear, kicking my feet up on his dark cherry coffee table. I had been at his house for only a few minutes, but I was liking what I saw. His house had a classic feel, much smaller than Mimi's though- only one story. The walls of his house were a cream color, adding some warmth to the rooms. The living room was practically a dedication to music- with old pictures and remnants of music, from rock to rap and oldies, even classical. Yamato was a music nut, which showed in everything that he did.

It was about an hour drive from Mimi's house to Yamato's house. We stopped at a gas station before we set out on a journey to get drinks though. Yamato was still just as a gentleman as he was years ago. I could remember spending time in his room and playing guitars, listening to music. Before I moved with Hiro, I had aspired to become a singer. However, I suppose my dreams shattered away as well as any motivation. Hiro had poisoned everything that I had ever wanted to be close to. Even subconsciously. "Are you saying that my ex... Hiro... is your... lead guitarist?"

Yamato was standing above me, trying to observe my reaction. I could not help but observe him either. Times had changed very much- as he and I did. Yamato had changed physically for sure. He was taller, more built. He had a seductive way about him that was rather striking. I had to admit that being so close to him did boil ideas in my head- some that were not too G rated. Despite his major physical change, he was still the same guy.

Yamato was always thinking- even as a young one. Being with him in his house as he daydreamed brought back memories of being in second grade- he was in trouble all the time for dazing off. My many talents as a friend to him was getting him out of his dream state. I kicked Yama and chuckled as he let out a small sound of agony and sat down on the other side of the couch. "See, Sora. It is more complicated than that. There is more to why he is with my band. We met him on tour about two months ago when we went to New York and he has helped my band develop in many ways."

I contemplated everything as he was talking. I could remember about three months ago- not two- when Hiro had played a gig in New York. He informed me of a band that he thought would go big one day. Hiro said that the lead singer remembered the true meaning of music and was not trying to play and get famous to have his name on billboards or have the money and good fortunes rolling in. He was passionate about what he did and he was not going to let anyone stop him from his dreams. Hiro also mentioned that the lead singer was just a kid, about my age. He never mentioned his name though. If only I had known who he was talking about... "You know, that is funny that you mention it now. Hiro told me about your band, about three months ago when he played at Rockwood Music Hall. He never mentioned your name, but I never asked. He told me that you, in paticular, were fascinating. You seemed to have the old spirit that he had seem fall away from most aspiring musicians."

Yamato cleared his throat, examining my words in his head. I could tell that Yamato truly volued Hiro's opinion. Yamato wanted to smile so much- I could tell from the creases of his lips- but he was concerned for how I felt about the matter. Yama was too predictable. For as long as I could remember, Yama had always been considerate of others feelings, which was why when we were on our Digimon expiditions, he would consider others' feelings before his own- even if he did seem careless. "Wow..." Yamato muttered to himself, still in his dream state. He cleared his throat once again and finally mustered up the courage to make eye contact. "Yamato called me about two weeks before you arrived. He wanted to make a deal with us- said that he loved our sound and the vibes that he was getting with us, but he knew a way to make it even better."

I mentally ventured off two weeks prior to my voluntary move. I remembered when he told me that he had heard from the newer band that he played with a while back. He never told me about what he discussed with them. Instead, he changed the topic. He said that he wanted to try out someplace else- said it would be nice to get away from everything for a little bit. When he told me that I thought that he meant a romantic vacation for the two of us. I did not know that he meant that he wanted to take a vacation by himself. Thinking back, he had warned me about him leaving. I believe that my naivety had gotten in the way of the truth. It was one of those moments where truth was redefined as what I chose to believe. "That's it..." I thought aloud.

Yamato looked at me, a worried expression sealed on his face. He seemed as occupied as I was. "What's the matter?" He asked, scooting closer toward me.

I stood up from the couch and furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at him. "Hiro... He wanted to tell me." I brushed my fingers through my hair and crossed my arms. "After he got off of the phone with you and he talked to me about it, he mentioned wanting to take a trip. This was the trip that he was referring to." I tilted my head to the side and sat back down on the couch, facing Yamato. "Yama, be honest. Did Hiro ever mention me?"

Yama sighed. "Sora, I don't know if he mentioned you. He might have mentioned your name once and I did not hear him well. I don't think that I could ever recall him mentioning you specifically." I cocked my eyebrow, signalling him to say more. "Well, if you want to know exactly about our conversations... He did mention that before he joined the band, he had to take care of something..."

I nodded my head. "That sounds like him," I said, releasing a chuckle. Hiro was always releasing the small bits before he would ever give the entire story. Hints and small details were the only thing that I got from him after being with him for all that time. That was the best part about him- the mystery that he left me with after every encounter. I could not help but wonder what empowered him to act the way that he did- so unually cold and distrustful, disguised by rugged charm. I cleared my throat and stood up, walking around. I walked into a hall, where a set of pictures were hung. I could see a few pictures of other digidestines, as a group and individually. I also saw some pictures of him. Most of his pictures were done in black and white, which complemented his smooth features. As I was looking, one picture caught my eye. It was a familiar picture. I could remember the very day that it was taken.

Early in the summer, before my mother had decided to move- once again- Yamato and I had hung out at his house. We were discussing music, bands on hiatus, break ups, and other disappointments in the music industries. I was reading an article that was telling the story of how one girl met the guy of her dreams, the drummer of a popular band that Yama and I admired. In the article, it mentioned that they were best friends before lovers. It surprised me as much as him when I kissed Yamato.

The awkward moment in between us did not last long. A moment or two. However, the tension was broken when I began laughing. Yamato began to chuckle as well. That was the last of the start of any sort of relationship with him that had ever happened or even brought up.

After the incident in his room, Yamato and I went to the coffee shop and hung out there. He ordered a simple latte and I got a vanilla bean frapppuccino. We were discussing how neither of us took enough pictures, but how we wanted to. Luckily, I had my camera. In that small coffee shop, we had an older lady take a picture of us smiling, and holding onto each other for dear life.

I had to admit that I had previous thoughts about the subject of "us". However, nothing serious had happened. We let the past be the past. But there- being in his house, being reminded of the day, with my anger flowint through my system... I didn't know anything.

"Are you okay?" I heard Yamato say as he snuck up behind me.

I turned to him and looked him in the eyes. His eyes, typically so blue and so clear- they were now stained with anguish. They were now a stormy blue. His orbs were now a greyish color- like the storm clouds on a rainy day. I wondered what he was so stressed about- I had not seen him like that before. His facial expression was full of emotion. A sign on his forehead read "trainwreck" as he stared me down. His figure was no longer strong and bold, but weak and fragile. He reminded me of a child that was lost.

I was not sure if it was the anger of the fact that I found out that while I was bouncing on the gentle bubbly clouds in love, my significant other was suffering pain and boredom, wanting nothing more than to escape my clutch. I should have known that though, considering the fact that he had done that to so many others.

"Yama..." I whispered, pulling him into a strong embrace. For years, Yama had been my friend through thick and thin, even in my moments of weakness. I wanted to be there for him and seeing the pain, hiding behind his eyes, I knew that all he needed now was companion- someone that he could count on through thick and thin.

Yamato pulled away and cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" I bit my lip, not knowing what to do. He was so predictable.

I brushed my fingers through his hair and smiled. I moved my body in closer to him and looked up at him. I watched his mood change suddenly. It was then that I realized what I was doing. I could not go there again- not with him at least. "I... have to go..." I said, walking away from him. I waltzed toward the door and stared at the ground. "Can you take me back to Mimi's?" I asked, crossing my eyebrows.

Yamato followed me over to the door and decreased our distance between us majorly. He towered over me like the empire state building. He drew me in closer, wrapping his arms around me. "Not yet..." he whispered. It only took a second for us to transition back into the odd position that we were in years ago. Yamato kissed me. Right there, in front of the front door. It was the best kiss that I had ever had. At first, he was very rough with it, as if he was going to die an it would be the last moment alive. However, the kiss soon softened into something sweeter, something deeper with a more emotional hold.

I did not know what empowered me to do so, but I could not help but follow him into the trap as I deepened the kiss.

_What am I doing?_ I thought to myself. I knew that I could not be there with him. Not if that was how our "friendship" was going to be. There were numerous reasons why I had to leave. Mainly the fact that he was in a band with my ex lover- the one that I never wanted anything to do with again.

I pulled away and opened the door. "Shit..." I said, walking out to his sleek silver mustang. Yamato followed behind me not long after. He looked at me with a shocked expression as he was headed out to the car. He was not expecting me to act that way, usually no one does. I knew he was expecting an explenation of some sort. He deserved it too. "Yama, I think that this was a bad idea..." I said, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

Yama stayed quiet as he was walking over to the car. He kept walking until he was about a foot away from me. "Look, Sora..." he started. I noticed that tone. He was about to give an apology... "I am sorry for trying anything on you. You are a good friend and I don't know what happened in there. I just got caught up in the moment."

I smiled, knowing that all of what he was telling me was lies. I could see through him like a transparent sheet. "It's okay, Yama. I understand about those moments." I smiled and bit my lip.

"Please, just don't go quite yet. I would hate for your first impression of me to be a pig," He said. Sheer honesty was painted across his face. I lived for moments like those- when the only thing before me is the open heart and love enough to give. There were hardly any moments like that between Hiro and I. I could remember when Hiro told me he loved me. It was right after a show. He was excited about being referred to a talent agence and we were sitting on the bed, getting ready for bed. He stared at me with those big dark eyes and smiled at me, one of those puppy dog smiles- not tainted by a chicanery manner. He told me that he loved me and that he was happy that he could have the chance to be with such a beautiful girl, inside and out. Moments like those were what I lived for.

I waited a little bit longer before I fully agreed. I liked making Yamato wait- he was always so alarmed when he was stressed. "Okay," I said, watching the feeling of relief rosy up his cheeks again. He had an adorable child like laughter when he was happy- during his moments of vulnerability. It was his technique for disguising his moments of weakness.

Yamato stopped his laughter and started thinking. "You know what?" he began. A sly smile slid on his face. His mood had suddenly changed. "I know this great place right around the corner from Mimi's house. I know you will love it!"

I cocked an eyebrow, rather distrustful with him. He had always been a sly character, able to influence someone's thinking. That was the best and worst part of him. During our digidestined days, Yamato was always the one in the group that- even though he seemed as if he was trying to go his own way- would eventually lead everyone into following him. He was the one that led people to believing his way. I knew that whatever he was referring to, it would be good. Yamato changed people's opinions. I shrugged my shoulders as a first response, though I knew what the outcome would be.

Yamato stared me down, with that innocent puppy dog look across his face. I was always curious about how he could be so seductive at times and yet so child- like at other moments. He was someone with many sides to him. He was similar to a rubik's cube. There were many sides to him and it would take a lot of perseverence to solve him. There was a time when I thought that I knew him and maybe I did know him back then. However, I did not know him now. As the times turned from our childhood to adulthood, we all changed. Though I would not claim to be an adult, I certainly did change.

Yamato grasped my hands in his and said, "Do you trust me?"

The trust card.

Yamato had not played the trust card often when we were younger. However, he did use the word trust. Being the child of love, I also had to trust- and he knew that. Which was why trust was so crucial in our relationship. Never before had I known someone that could build me up so high and crushed my dreams.

"Yama, you know that is no fair..." I said, twirling my hair around my index finger girlishly. I was not going to let him win- not quite yet. I wanted to let him sweat it out a little bit, just until I was satisfied.

Yamato released his hold and opened up my car door. "Trust me, there are a lot worse people for you to be with right now. Like Tai..." I chuckled, though that was not true at all because I truly loved Taichi, he was a great friend. But Yamato were good friends, though they bickered often, which made the joke funny to me. I could not imagine another set of male friends that were as close.

I got in the car, allowing Yamato to shut the door on me. When he got in the driver's seat, his phone rang. I looked over at him as he stared at his phone, in concern. "Who is it?" I asked, looking down at his phone. I knew that he would not be honest with me. Hearing Yamato tell me about Hiro was a stretch for him. I knew that he had a hard time just with that.

"Oh, it's no one," he said, putting his phone in the glove compartment between us. He was placing his phone as far away from him as possible- a sign of desprate measures.

"Who is it?" I demanded, staring Yamato straight in the eyes. Yama looked away at first, anywhere but my eyes.

"Sora... it is no one. Trust me, it does not matter who it is... Let's just go," Yamato begged, cracking an awkward smirk. He cracked a sweat, feeling uncomfortable. I could read it all over his face. I also took note of how he included the word "trust". It was a funny term, considering the fact that he had just lectured me about trust. It was hypocracy to the highest degree.

"Yama, I don't want to establish any sort of relationship that is composed of dishonesty or resistance. I want to be your friend so much, but I don't know how that can happen if we are not honest with each other. Please, Yama, be honest with me. Tell me who it is." I could not take any more small details and minor fragments of a story. From now on, I was going to demand the whole story, even if it killed me.

Yama exhaled. He rubbed his temples, a sheer sign that he was under great pressure. It was then that I realized exactly who it was and what that person wanted. "It was Hiro..." Yama said, opening up the glove compartment as his phone began ringing again.

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms. "Well," I started, unsure of what to say. I listened intently as Hiro called him for the third time. "It seems as though he really wants to talk to you. Hiro never likes to wait. I can tell you that out of all of the time that I have known him. He hates waiting- no patience. You better answer, Yama." I folded my hands in my lap and looked down at them. I knew that being friends with my former best friend/ my ex lover's friend was going to be difficult.

Yama sighed, messing with his phone. He did not answer Hiro's phone calls. However, only a few moments later Yamato looked up at me and said, "He wants me to come to the studio for some practice time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Sora's Song

**Chapter:** 5

**Author:** Sacrifices-4-Luv

"So, do you promise you will be okay if I leave?"

I sat around on Mimi's couch with Nikki, recalling three days before. Yamato dropped me off at Mimi's house after receivng Hiro's call. Apparently, a major record company was going to arrive at the studio in about two hours from the time that Yama got the call, which caused a riot among the band members since they wanted to make a good impression. They wanted to prove that they were the responsible young artists. I understood why Yamato could not make memories with me at the time. However, I did find it quite odd that he had not called me in about seventy- two hours. Yama had not even attempted to talk to me.

Then again, I could not expect anything different, and I knew that. After all, Yamato was a musician, just like Hiro.

"Still no call, Sweetie?"

I glanced over toward the staircase to see Mimi in a green corset top under her solid black sleeveless vest and a pair of matching black trousers. It was only six in the morning and she was up. I could understand why I was up- insomnia could really keep me awake. But Mimi was someone that could sleep as long as someone would let her.

I smiled at Mimi and greeted her, "Good morning Meems. What are you doing up?"

Mimi stretched and released a yawn. "Well," she started, sounding abnormally proud of herself. "If you must know... I have a meeting with some photographers to discuss... my Marc Jacobs' photo shoot in a week!"

"Oh my gosh, Mimi!" I exclaimed. Mimi had always loved Marc Jacobs, but she never imagined that she would make it that far. She had always believed that her main focus would be on teeny- bop magazines and keeping herself strictly as a pop model. Realizing that she would be a Marc Jacobs model meant that she had made it big.

"I know!" Mimi squealed, rushing over to the couch. "So, I definitely can't wait because-"

"Woah, what is all of this commotion about?"

Mimi and I looked back over at the stair case and saw a half- naked Taichi that had just awoken from his beauty sleep. _Everyone gets up early! _ I thought to myself.

I knew why Mimi decided to go out with Taichi. I had to admit that he had a very nice six- pack. He was very built and had major sex appeal, looking like he had just had sex the night before- which I could bet that he did. Mimi and Taichi were said to have the hottest relationship of the gang. I knew why- they were both very into sex appeal. Then again, they both had the looks for it.

"Well, we were just discussing your beautiful girlfriend's photo shoot coming up in a week..." I informed him, watching as he strolled over to Mimi's side. Mimi tossed me a look- one that right away told me to shut my mouth.

"What?" As soon as that slipped out of Taichi's mouth, I knew that I had gone too far. Once again, another one of my not- so- proud moments.

"Well, honey..." Mimi began, forcing a smile. "I didn't want to tell you right away..."

"But...?" Taichi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"But... I am going to Paris in a week- for a Marc Jacobs' photo shoot!"

"Oh!"

I watched the shocked expression on his face transmute into a vacuous stare. Taichi was usually very predictable, yet confusing at the same time. His actions were generally easy to foretell- unless there was something major, which I guessed would be the present case.

Taichi got up and walked over to the kitchen. "Man, I am hungry. Are you guys hungry?"

Mimi had a look of great distress upon her face as she stared at the kitchen. "Sora..." she whispered as she drew herself slightly closer to me. "Could you go upstairs? Tai and I have to talk..."

I nodded and made my way up the stairs. I could hear Mimi tiptoe her way into the kitchen on her way to talk to him. They would fight, I knew it. What was even worse to me though was that I was the cause...

ooooooo

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, dressed and ready to face the storm. I had not been downstairs in an hour- figured that I should keep my distance. After all, if I had mined my own business and stayed out of the conversation, I doubted that they would have fought over it. They probably would have just had a reasonable discussion about it.

_I know it is all my fault..._ I thought to myself.

I sighed and examined my appearance. I decided to be lazy in my fashion sense: a white tank top with a random graffiti- like print and low- rise black flared yoga pants. I merely blowdried my hair, leaving it down. I was not in the mood to fix myself up at all, there was no point.

As I exited the bathroom, I heard the telephone ring. I rushed over to grab it and plopped on my bed. I looked at the caller I.D. _Ishida, Yamato_ I read. I scoffed and left the phone on my bed. Despite the fact that I wanted to hear from him, I was not about to answer his first call. He was the first last person that I wanted to talk to.

As I walked back into the bathroom, I heard a knock on the door. It was a gentle knock- somewhat familiar. "Come in!" I called from the bathroom. As the door slowly opened up, I walked back to the main bedroom area and watched as a pouty Mimi waltzed in the door. Mimi walked over to the bed and sat down- I followed her and sat down of the bed next to her. "Meems, what is wrong?"

Mimi forced a smile, one of the superficial smiles that she had- like a closetful of skeletons. "He said that we need a break..."

I cocked an eyebrow. That did not sound like the old Taichi that I knew. Then again, the old Taichi was long gone. We all changed, some more than others though. "Taichi said that to you? Why?"

Mimi started to cry. I tried to hold her, but she pushed me away. She got up and walked out of my room. I, naturally, followed her. Mimi and I made our way out of my room and down the hall- the hall with the secluded room. "Follow me..." She said.

I did as ordered, walking onto the wooden floor of the room with her. At first, I was hesitant to go in there. It seemed like a room that would hold something valuable, but that was a mere foolish idea. There I was, allowing my sheer naivety to get the best of me.

The room was so much more than I could have ever imagined. It was extremely spacious. On one side, there was a wall made of windows. The rest of the walls were composed of mirrors. On one side with Windows, there was railing, something that one could have a hold on. It was practically a dance studio.

"Wow, Mimi. Care to explain?" I asked, staring in amazement at the wonder of a room.

Mimi smiled at me- a real smile. "Well, this is my room where I go to think. It is the room where- no matter what- all of my thoughts mesh and even though they do not make sense to the real world, they make sense to me, if only for a moment." Mimi always had a way of making the most and least sense. She and I were complete opposites, which was why she should not have made sense. However, I could relate to her in the smallest of ways. I never had a sister and neither did she, which was probably why we considered each other as sisters.

A smile crept on my face. "I know exactly what you mean..." I said, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

Mimi began laughing insanely and fell to the floor. "Well then..." She said, standing up and walking over to a mirror. "I have to leave now. But when I get home for you, I will have quite the surprise for you." Mimi shot me a devious smile- one that I had not seen in a while. She did not devise any great schemes- not in the times that I had ever spent with her. However, I did not know her that well anymore. The Mimi that I knew from back then did not laugh insanely- did not cry over Taichi.

"Okay," I said, smiling whimsically back at her.

I walked Mimi out of the room, knowing that she had to leave soon. Today was going to be one of those days that she wished that she was dead, I knew that. I had to be there for her, watching her like a hawk. I was in her position before- many times over. It resulted in me coming back to the place that I had sworn off. I did not know what it would do to her. And the scariest part was that Taichi, her Hiro, was my best friend. He was the one that urged me to come to Mimi's.

We made our way downstairs, silently. She was wrapped up in her thoughts and I was engulfed in my own. There I was once again, caught up in the one person that I had never imagined. Another musician at that. I was really doing terrible for myself for swearing off all musicians.

Once Mimi was out the door and off her way to her interview, I went back into my room. I checked the phone for missed calls- only to see three from Yamato. _He was really getting desperate._ I thought to myself, smirking something awful. I set the phone back down, seeing that he was calling for a forth time. I chuckled to myself. I wanted him to sweat it out bad. It was probably devious and inconsiderate of me, but that was hardly and issue in my opinion.

I ran through a list of names in my head mentally that I wanted to hang out with. Nobody came to mind though. I wanted someone new- somebody that I never truly new. I smirked to myself. I knew exactly who to call.

ooooooooooooooo

I should have known better than to do anything with another friend. Hell, I did know better. I just did not care.

I had been in my hometown once again for about four straight days, almost a week. And since my homecoming, there was nothing that had been the least bit appealing to my tastes- just drama. I knew more than anyone my new best friend Joe would understand that. Therefore, when I called him up looking for someone to kick back with, he understood completely and was there as fast as he could be. Joe had been staying with someone for a while now, which was perfect because I was too. I figured that I would actually be staying there for at least another month or two- just until I get back on my feet, or close to it.

I was not sure if it was the vodka that I had consumed about half an hour before Joe arrived or my burning loneliness- maybe both. Somehow though, Joe seemed to be so much more attractive to me as we sat on the couch, watching Star Wars- his personal choice. I didn't care for the movie. Actually, watching a movie was the last thing on my mind. I turned my body around toward him and began making conversation. "So, Joe, do you want to go somewhere?"

Joe cocked an eyebrow at me, staring at me inquisitively. "Where?"

I crawled over to him, flashing a sexy smile. I suppose the vodka was too much for me, and personally, I could agree with it. "I don't care..." I whispered, crawling on top of him. Joe did not seem to mind it. Then again, he didn't endorse it either.

I pushed my subconscious mind aside as I felt my body hot on top of his, feeling our lips touch. It felt so good to be close to someone, so close that there was no distance. I was surprised at the intensity of his abs- rock hard six- pack. He was a lot more muscular than I recalled. His hair was messy as I rubbed my fingers through it. He smelled so good, like Tommy Hilfiger men's cologne. I loved the way that he felt by me. It was so good...

"Wait, Sora..." I felt myself being pushed off of him as he lifted himself up.

"Um, hi..." I said, scooting away from him. I straightened my hair and stared him in the eyes. "Hi, I am the girl that is throwing herself at you!" I tried to kiss him again, but he pushed me away again, jumping up from the couch.

Joe stared me down. "Sora, I know this is all wrong. You know it is, too. Why are you doing this?"

I bit my lip and avoided his stare. "Joe... I think that you need to leave." I said as I stood up, directing him to the door.

Joe's dark eyes burned with something other than desire. It was a mesh between anger, confusion, passion, and something else that I could not identify. Joe walked over to me and took my hand. "Look, Sora... You are a very beautiful girl, but I know about what happened with you and that one guy. I don't want to be the experiment."

I knew that what Joe was saying was completely accurate. If anything happened between us, he would not be something special- a temporary flame.

I knew that as well as he did. Joe put his hand on my shoulder and resumed his speech. "I have thought of you fondly countless number of times, but I don't want anything between us to happen like this. I think that you are blaming yourself for what happened between you and him- maybe you were too fast, too slow, too nice, too much. Don't..."

I sighed and pointed to the door. I knew that he was right about everything. That was what bugged me the most- knowing that he was right. He knew everything about me before I did.

I watched as Joe paced himself out the door, without looking back. I hoped that what I had done did not harm our friendship- I knew that it did though. I sighed and walked back into the kitchen, looking for Nikki. I just felt like laying down and going to sleep. I had gotten myself in too much trouble for the day.

As I walked into the kitchen, I started picking up the messes that I had made in the kitchen. I cleaned the dishes that I and Mimi had dirtied up during the morning, setting them back in the cabinet. I wiped off the counters, making sure they were clean. Next, I swept up the floors and made sure that all of the alcohol was put up. I did not want Mimi to come home to a dirty house. After al, I was the one that was invading her space.

Once I was finished in the kitchen, I straightened up the living room- folding blankets, vaccuuming, and picking up all of the clothes that were left on the floor from Mimi and Taichi. They deifinitely had an active relationship- that was one of the first things that I noticed about them.

"Nikki!" I called as I sat on the couch, peeping around the edges of the couch. It was a few more times that I called her name beore I got up from my seat and walked around to look for her. "Nikki!" I hollered once again, glancing up the stairs.

I looked down by my leg as I felt something rub up against me. I saw a small kitten beg for my attention. Picking Nikki up, I heard a sloppy knock- a familiarly sloppy knock. Once. Twice. Three times.

I walked over to the front door, feeling rather impatient. Whoever was at the door was extremely hasty. "I am coming!" The person continued to knock, without hesitation. I stormed over to the front door once Nikki was in my arms. "Hold on..."

I reached the door, but I was hesitant to answer. Looking through the peep hole, I saw Yamato. He did not seemed shocked or worried or hyped up on any given emotion. Instead, he just seemed like the regular Yama. I sighed and paused a moment before answering. With Yamato, I knew there would be drama- a load of drama.

I cracked the door slightly open, looking at him with expecting eyes. Yamato had looked just as attractive as last I saw him- dressed to kill in a pair of perfectly shaped blue jeans and a white collar long sleeve shirt with a green jacket. The sight of him did so much to me- lifted me up, brought me down. I could hardly stand the sight of him.

"Hello, Yama..." I said, feeling a smile creep upon my face.

"Let me in..."

I cocked an eyebrow. And just what was he doing coming to see me making demands? I tilted my head to the side, "Yama, I think that I have embarrassed myself enough. Why do you want to mock me more than I have already been mocked?"

Yama shook his head. "No, I just... I have to talk to you." There was still no expression in his body language, just a shaky edge in his voice.

I sighed, feeling the least bit of pity for him. _Damn me... _I thought to myself as I proceeded to open the door. I watched as Yama walked through the door, making his way over to the couch. _Great, the couch. The last thing that I need. _I recalled my previous embarrassment and remained standing up. After all, who would want to be humiliated again on the same day?

"What do you want Yama?" I asked, crossing my arms. I took note of how messy his hair was. I continued to imagine what he had done- probably more than me.

Yama sighed- one of those disappointed sighs. I knew what he came to see me about... I just did not think that he would have ever found out. It seemed as if Joe had become more of a blabbermouth than I thought. "I got a call from Kido..." _Dear Joe... _ I thought to myself as Yamato continued talking.

I smiled sweetly- sickenly sweet. "What about?" I suppose I should not have played dumb.

"You know what it was about..." Yamato stood up and walked over to me, placing his hands on my hips. I pulled away, overwhelmed by the closeness. I walked into the kitchen to try and get away from him. Yamato followed me. "So, tell me... did he hurt you that bad?"

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. I laughed. "Yama, that is none of your business... Why don't you just go to the studio and ignore me some more..."

Yamato shook his head. "No, don't change the subject... You know that I was not trying to ignore you. I have been busy- especially with the record deal." His face turned dark as he scoffed.

"Yama..." I said, playing with my hair. I knew that being friends with him would be difficult after years of not talking, but with the added pressure of having him and Yama talking... it was terribly arduous. "I don't know how we can just be friends and act like nothing is wrong when you are associated with the very thing that led me to you- the very person that killed me inside. I don't know..."

Yama shook his head. "No, Sora... The only reason that this is complicated is because you are making it complicated. Look, Hiro is at the studio. He heard about the incident with Joe as well."

"Oh..." I said, making eye contact with him.

"Hiro wants to talk to you..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Sora's Song  
**Chapter:** 6  
**Author:** BrandyChanelle  
_"Hiro..."  
"What, Sora? You know I have to practice..."  
The roughness of his husky voice hurt me. Hiro always had that hold on me. He could make me or break me in just one word. He was my heart and soul. I could not imagine myself being without him.  
My life had been lived according to him and his schedule for as long as I could remember. I was seventeen without purpose or direction. My only reason for rebelling against my mother was that she was currently working on her forth marriage, not slowing it down either. She used me as a pedestal, something to sit on- someone to blame on for her numerous failed marriages. As if it was my fault.  
My move with Hiro was not done out of love. It was done in spite of love. When I first met him, I was in lust, that sheer desire to get next to him. Somewhere along the way, my emotions took a wrong turn as he and I bonded, which resulted something murderous. Love- the one thing that I swore to myself I would always hate.  
"Um... I am going to the store. Do you need anything?"  
I could never forget the way that Hiro looked at me, it was a deadly look. It was a tempestuous look, one that brought me so much pain and yet an abundance of gratification. It was my look- he saved it especially for me.  
I watched as Hiro set his guitar down gently on that brown leather couch of ours. I thought it was hideous, but he said that we had to buy it because it was so vintage. A smile crept on my face as he started to get up. My smirk faded as he hollered in pain. I ran over to his side, asking what was bothering him. Hiro held his side and said, "Nothing, nothing..."  
I felt my face get hot, knowing that he lied to me. It made me feel as if he was distrustful with me. I knew he was... Storming over to the couch, I set the guitar on the coffee table. I opened his button- up long sleeve, ripping some of the buttons off as I exposed his rock hard tanned abs. Hiro looked at me like I was absolutely crazy until he realized what I was doing. Examining his left side, I saw nothing. When I checked his right side I saw a bruise that invaded his whole right side. "What is this?" I asked, pulling his shirt away, making me have a better view of the bruise. "Honey, how did you get this?"  
Hiro rolled his eyes. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
I shook my head and stared up at him. "Hiro, I am not going to just shrug this off. Now, tell me what happened to you...!"  
Hiro's dark eyes narrowed on me. I felt his hand, rough and manly, lead itself on my bare leg. I chuckled, feeling myself shutter at his touch. Hiro drew my body closer to him, as I soon found myself sitting on his lap. I inhaled his cologne, Burberry Summer. He always smelled so good- like a combination of fruity citrus with a slight touch of spearmint. We engaged in a kiss, fervid, irascible. Moving hastily, we began to lie down on the couch, deepening the kiss. I felt the sweat from his body seep through my white tank top. A moan emitted from my lips as I whispered his name gently.  
We were both getting captured into the moment until a yelp escaped his lips.  
I jumped up, alarmed at his cry in pain. "That's it, Hiro..." I said, getting up from the couch. I straightened out my clothes and headed for the bedroom to change shirts before I left for the store.  
"What are you doing?" Hiro asked as he followed me in the bedroom. He began changing shirts, irritated at the fact that I had ruthlessly torn the buttons off his other shirt. "Damn, girl... you really know how to ruin a guy's favorite shirt."_

_I rolled my eyes and turned to him with a smart aleck smirk on my face. "But, Hiro..." I started, pulling on a dark red short sleeve. "I thought that your favorite shirt was the black one- with the buttons..." I kissed his lips, that time only for a moment. I wanted to let him linger for a moment. _

_Hiro pulled me back, tossing me on the bed with him. I allowed myself to be smothered with kisses. There was nothing that felt like heaven more than that- being there with my dream guy, feeling his warm lips press against my skin. He had such a way of seducing me; I loved the way that his overbearing seductive mien seemed to draw me in. When I thought that I was strong enough to resist him, he would pull me back again, with his engaging tone and charismatic touch. "Don't go..." He whispered, tickling my ear with his hot breath. _

_"Hiro..." I whispered, as I weakly tried to push him off. I knew that there was no chance for me. _

_I felt an odd sensation rush through me as a sorrowful aura filled the room. I knew that something was wrong. Hiro was not acting like himself. He was rougher with me, yet somehow softer, more compassionate. Something had changed from the day before, but I did not know what it was. As he settled down, stopping his waterfall of gentle kisses, I brushed my hands through his hair. He stared at me, his dark eyes observing me as I stared up at him. There was a melancholy look that crossed his eyes, as if he was feeling dejected and somehow stressed. I pulled myself up from underneath him and caressed his back, trying to console him. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked, stroking my hand through his dark, careless hair. Hiro shook his head, almost getting up before I drug him back on the bed. "Hiro, I am not letting you go until you tell me what is bothering you..."_

_Hiro turned his face away from me, trying to resist my hold. There was something monumental bothering him- I could tell by the way he was completely avoiding me. He had never acted so strange, aside from the time that he had met a newer band that called themselves something to do with wolves. I could not clearly remember what they really called themselves. Hiro examined my face, trying to see how serious I was about finding out what he was hiding. "So, I heard from that band that I told you about. The Teenage Wolves..."_

_I nodded... I could only imagine what they had talked about. Hiro had considered joining a band before, but I did not think that he could make it in a band- he was such a ruthless, independent individual. He was a firm believer in independence. For, as long as I could remember, Hiro had never mentioned any family. The only memories that he had ever spoke of regarded his own self pride. Not his mother. Not his father. Not his siblings. "What did you talk about?" I asked, knowing that I was reaching awfully far. I did not think that Hiro would actually tell me what they discussed. He liked to keep private matters private._

_Hiro shrugged. "Nothing, nothing..." He said, brushing a hand through his hair. I could tell that he was lying. He was so typical. _

_I cocked an eyebrow. I knew that he was lying to me. He was good at it- I did not catch on to his lying until one day when I caught him in the act. Hiro was a difficult person to read, unless one were to live with him for years, like I had. He had a devious expression on his face, like he knew something was going to happen, which was the part of him that scared me the most. "Hiro..." I muttered, scooting closer to him. "Stop lying to me. What happened? What did you guys talk about?"_

_Hiro shook his head. "We did not talk about anything, sexy..." He said throwing me back down on the bed, filling me back up with his warm, yet rough love. _

_I pushed him off of me once again, this time standing my ground, to make sure that did not happen again. "Hiro, tell me… What is going on with you today? You are so… different. What is wrong?"_

_Hiro rolled his eyes and sighed as he allowed himself to stand up, letting his head fall. I could tell that he was stressed- there was something on his mind, something that I could not know about. Secrets were very typical of him though. Even before I started living with him, he was more of a mystery to me than the Bermuda Triangle, which I had been captivated by since I was young enough to understand the term 'disappear'. To me, Hiro was the Bermuda Triangle…_

_I followed Hiro as he left the bedroom and sat on the couch, picking up his guitar once again. He played a few chords from his newer song "Frozen" and stopped, as he looked up at me and said, "I think that I just need a vacation; a temporary getaway, you know?"_

_I nodded my head, hoping that he was casually asking me to go steady with him- that maybe he was trying to tell me that he wanted to have a lovers' getaway with just the two of us. I set my hand on his shoulder, hoping that he would confirm the gesture as a gracious and silent agreement. "Hiro, whatever you want to do, I am okay with it."_

_I had not known what I had done, sealing my fate- our fate. At the time, I was so young and naïve. As my mind replayed that time, that lucid memory, I could not help but think of a million things that I would have changed, just to go back again._

ooooooooooooooo

I stared at the open road as I sat in Yama's silver Mercedes, unable to face my demon just yet. Time ceased to exist in my current state of mind. There was no way that I was ready to face him just yet. For, that was what memories were for- to be able to face someone, and think that just for one moment, have courage. While I was often so brave in my head, knowing that I could do this and that when it was time, I did not know how to follow through with it, often leaving my audience disappointed and inquisitive of my domination.

I knew that before I could find any strength in myself, I had to make a mental note of everything that I had to say.

There was so much to discuss- from the way that we started talking to the present situation, with my evocative feelings hindering me from moving on. I was not sure if all of my feelings were involved with my regrets or they were all tied to his actions. I liked to think that it was him that made me feel so empty, him that made me feel as if I was a terrible person. It was the most convincing and by far the most logical explanation to me at the time. A large amount of fault on my part was removed from my brain- I never got too attached, I never took his words and redefined the truth as what I wanted to believe. Whoever believed that was a fool, a sheer moron.

Taking one more relaxed and steady breath, unprepared to take the situation to the next level, I reached for the pen and paper that Yamato had left for me before making his way into the studio, where my worst nightmare awaited. I was not sure about how to come to a compromise with myself and face my fears, pushing away the doubt and sufficient amount of self esteem. I stared down at the paper, observing the lines. I noticed that while most of the lines were perfectly straight, there was one line- a curvaceous line that stood out rather well compared to the others. I took a mental note, being reminded of my current situation and how well I could relate to that line.

Then again, we had to all make our own mistakes…

Gripping the pen tightly in my hand, I wrote down a list of topics that I had to review during our conversation, along with a few mental notes- ones that I thought would be good strategies to get out alive. When I was finished, I had only nine bullets. However, the topics that I wrote down were mainly generalizations that could be expanded to create somewhat of a more intriguing topic. As I clinched the note in my hand, I got out of Yama's car, locking the door behind me. I remembered Yamato taking his keys before he left me in his car. Luckily, it was not that hot outside and before we left Mimi's house, I changed my apparel, trading in my plain hair, yoga pants, and graffiti shirt for an outfit that I knew would take Hiro by surprise: crimped hair, a white halter top with a butterfly at the center of the chest where the halter straps started, as well as a short skirt and some matching white heels- some of Mimi's sexier clothes.

_That's right, bitch… _I thought to myself as I paced myself going from the parking lot to the studio.

As I walked through the tall bright orange doors of 'The Juicebox' record company doors, I looked around, trying to find Yama and that familiar imp from my past. Before beginning my search, I looked around me, observing the place that I had just gotten myself mixed up in. It was a warm place to say the least, with colorful walls and portraits of familiar artists and their accomplishments, like performer of the year. There were many employees that looked like they were well dressed, very professional in their disposition. The men were mostly dressed in a suit, while the females wore the skirt suits and occasionally the pant suits. I noticed a few performers that were there, but none that I was familiar with. Just people from the portraits.

I walked closer in, making my way over to a taller man, dressed in a pair of jeans and a band shirt, and smiled. I observed the man before I started making my way over to him.

He was undeniably sexy, with long blonde hair that surrounded his face. He stood tall and proud, making him appear like the type of guy that never backed down from a challenge, one that I had not yet met. For those guys were very scarce from what I had known.

"Hello," I said as I approached him, wanting to make myself noticed.

The tall male noticed me and smiled, meeting me in the middle to start conversation. "No, honey," he said, leaving me puzzled. "The Victoria's Secret shoot is further down…"

I laughed, allowing him to see me blush a little. I was already starting to like the record company… "Well, I will take that as a compliment. Thank you for the confusion… However, I was wondering if you could help me find someone."

The guy nodded, holding out his hand. "My name is Shane," he said, grasping my hand and bringing it up to his full lips as he planted a kiss on them.

I bit my lip and pulled my hand back gently, trying to politely release my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shane. My name is-"

"Well, Sora…" I stopped breathing as a deep familiar voice called my name. "I see that you are already making yourself familiar with the band…"

My sincere smile soon turned into a phony smirk, unwelcoming and quite bitter. I turned around, facing the familiar dark haired man that I once knew. He was not the man in my imagination though. I wanted to picture a man with a smug face, with deception scribbled on his forehead. I wanted to see a big monster that I could run away from. Most of all, I wanted a reason to hate him.

But no… None of those emotions were captured as I stared into the dark orbs that haunted my dreams. Instead, his smile, which seemed so true, sent off a vibe that somehow welcomed me and entranced me. His appearance- as casual as usual- was familiar, and somehow in a deranged way, felt like home to me. _No… You are not supposed to be like this… _I said to him, in my head.

"Yes," I said, knowing that I could not say his name. Not now. "I decided that I had better familiar myself with everyone before it's too late. Sometimes, you never really know a person- even after years…" I was surprised at myself- not knowing where the guts to say that had been stored.

Hiro merely chuckled, probably at my churlish temperament, as he once referred to my personality. "Well, I think that I have to agree with you on that. I never thought that I would see you dressed like this. I like it..." He said, drawing himself closer to me. "It's very sexy. It makes me think of a seductress, which you are very good at…"

I furrowed my eyebrows- no I wouldn't let him win. "Yes, and I like your appearance too- it just screams-"

"Well!" I heard someone intervene. I looked over to see Yama with stress veins popping out of his forehead. "I see that we have all become acquainted… Except for our dear friend Yuri…" He said, pointing to another quite attractive male with short dark hair and golden blonde streaks. I figured that he was the kid in the group. He looked younger, but not too young. I smiled, knowing how it felt to be the small fry. "Yuri is our producer and bassist. This guy is the best, aside from me, member here. If you need anything, he is the one to talk to!" Yamato informed me.

I smiled at Yuri, keeping Yamato's words in mind. "Well, Yuri… It is a delight to meet you…" Yuri smiled at me, that sweet boyish smile.

"Now that everyone has been acquainted…" Hiro interrupted, walking closer to me. I dreaded the thought of another minute alone with him. "Yama, if you don't mind, I want to have a small word with Sora." Hiro's pleasant smile turned to a smirk as my stomach suddenly tossed something ferocious. I knew that agreeing to meet with him was a bad idea.

"Why, Hiro…" I said innocently, batting my eyelashes at him. "Don't you mean, if I don't mind…?"

In the corner of my eyes, I watched as Yama nodded his head signaling Shane to stand by his side. Yamato ignored the minor comments from his fellow coworkers as they passed. I knew that we were causing a scene; I also knew that Hiro would never be the one to back down from causing a scene, one of his major flaws. During our relationship, I was the one that had to stop the situation from escalating. Therefore, I knew that I would have to be the one to stop it then.

Hiro was about ready to smart off when I grabbed his hand and told him to direct me to a place where we could talk. I could tell that Hiro was about ready to smart off and say something regarding our intimate times, but he caught his tongue and stopped himself. He took me to a studio space- one down at the end on the other side of the building that was not occupied. It was the perfect place to talk- secluded, quiet, and very private.

I sat down in one chair, while he sat in the other. It felt just like old times, just the two of us. However, back then we were not going to secluded studios to have private conversations, unlike our current circumstance. I sighed, facing him and trying to read his face. It was a total blank, free of emotion. "So, you have me to yourself now…" I said, crossing my legs in a lady like manner. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Hiro brushed a hand through his long dark hair. I rolled my eyes, completely familiar with his actions. "Well, this is going to take a lot of patience and it will be a little time consuming. Frankly, I didn't want to say anything and pretend that you never existed." I cocked an eyebrow, wondering if his great confession was going to be some sort of confession of hate, or extreme dislike- one telling me to stay out of his life. "Unfortunately, I find myself at a bridge in my life…"

"Hiro, get it over with. What are you trying to tell me?" I asked, tugging on the ends of my skirt.

Hiro shrugged. I noticed his excessive blinking as he was talking to me, something that I had not seen in a while. I remembered when I was living with him. During the times when we would get really intimate he would blink excessively, a sign of nervousness, which he had not admitted to until late in the relationship. "Sora…" he said with an edge of irritation hanging from his voice. "Please, just let me talk. I have a lot to say and very little time."

I shut my mouth and tilted my head to the side, awaiting his well thought speech.

Hiro took a deep breath and exhaled before continuing. "So, I did not know that the 'Sora' Yama referred to was you… He never told me. All of the things that he spoke of- all the events and emotions… I never knew." He paused- a long dramatic one, which I only guessed was his way of keeping me hanging on his every word. And, sadly enough, I was hanging off every word. He had a way of making me sick, but making me soar. It was a curse. "It was not until the other night when we were talking about her… that I figured out it was you…"

I raised a brow, expecting more of an explanation- one of how he figured out that I was the one that Yama was talking about.

"Well… he mentioned a ravishing red head that had gone through a bad relationship, which made me think of you. I know that you used to have red hair. That was my first clue. My next one- the big one- was when he was talking about you and mentioned that you were completely compulsive and that hug that you gave him. That night he brought in a picture of you, like he promised to. It was one that you had sent to a friend that he had gotten it from. I knew right away who it was… There was no mistaking that face, that behavior. He talks about you a lot… So much that I subconsciously knew that it was you before I had physical proof."

I shrugged my shoulders as he ended his speech. I knew that I felt a tug at my emotions. He had done it again, like always. I cleared my throat and hardened my defense. I was going to need all the strength that I could get to stand his smooth talks. I beat myself up for being a sucker of his influence. "Hiro…" I muttered, barely above a whisper. "Why did you really want me here? What did you have to talk to me about?"

Hiro lowered his eyes to the ground, flashing his long gorgeous eyelashes. "Well, I am not exactly sure why I wanted to talk to you…" I felt my jaw drop as he said that last line. "See, at first I just wanted to see you. Then, I wanted to just talk to you… And now… I don't know what I want now."

I rolled my eyes. For years I had waited around for him to make up his mind. I was tired of waiting. He needed to wait around a little while. "Hiro… I have been waiting a long time for this day. Actually, I just had a dream about it last night. That is how much I wanted this day to happen. I never thought it would happen either. It always seemed like another one of my fairytales…" I watched as Hiro's expression turn from spilling sincerity to steaming with anger and a touch of an inquisitive sensation.

I stood up, leaning down to his level. I knew that it was my final chance to make a blowout. It was my last chance to show him the other side of me, one that he had never known before. I loved being in power, though that was not something that I was often familiar with. However, I was determined to make the current situation all mine. "See, I am just sick of waiting for you. And, I am not sorry, but don't ever try to talk to me again after today, okay?" I asked, drawing him in as I kissed him fiercely. I watched as his eyes were steady on me, watching me walk toward the door. Before leaving, I turned back to him. "You are pathetic, Hiro…" I said with a smirk crawling on my face, as bundles of laughter welled up inside of me.

I had won…

I had finally won…

**A/N: As you all know, I own nothing but this story line. Well, I am finally able to update my story again. I know that it has been forever, but during my absence I have taken my time to grow as a writer. I am working on my next chapter and I am making plans for the rest of this story, which will be released very soon. I hope that you have all enjoyed reading this as I have writing this. Thank you to all of the reviewers- you guys are the reason that I continue to write. **

**- BrandyChanelle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:**Sora's Song  
**Chapter:** 7  
**Author:**BrandyChanelle

"Hey, welcome to the party!"

I finished examining my appearance in the mirror of the spacious floral themed bathroom, listening to the noise from the party in the next room. It was one of Kari's ideas as a way of welcoming me into her home, which I had gotten quite familiar with since Mimi left for her Marc Jacobs' photo shoot two days before. Mimi had left for Paris heartbroken and wounded. However, I knew that getting away was just what she needed. I knew that when she returned from her trip, she would be fully restored with new hopes and aspirations. It was very typical of Mimi- through all the negativity and seemingly hopeless life, Mimi was very good at finding the positivity and coming to terms of happiness. She was very in touch with her emotions. That was the best part about her- that was what I absolutely loved about her. Mimi was one of a kind.

Kari was just like her. In all of the time that I had known Kari, she was always sweet and shy- very optimistic. That was the first qualities that I had noticed when I first met her. She knew how to keep the faith more than anyone that I had ever known- her moto was "where there is a will, there is a way"- one that I had adopted not long ago. After my encounter with Hiro, I had a get- together with Kari and Mimi, one swearing off relationships and boys- even though we knew that we could never keep our 'no boy policy', especially with Kari and Takeru's on and off relationship.

For me, however, I was definitely swearing off relationships, but not boys- not tonight at least. Parties were my specialties. I loved parties, despite my previously horrifying experiences with them and him... I sighed, shrugging off the mere thought of the past. That was the last thing that I wanted to think about. Relationships. Past relationships particularly.

It was tonight that was about establishing new hopes and, first and foremost, having fun! Something that I more than needed in my life, considering my current situations.

I straightened out the dress that I had borrowed from Kari- a short lipstick red smooth, fluid jersey matte dress with rhinestone straps. I loved Kari's taste in dresses, very stylish and sexy, although I could have never imagined her in something as revealing as that all those years ago. In any case, I was really getting into that dress, which showed my cleavage and every curve very well. It was a miracle dress to all females I imagined. At least, it was to me.

Teasing my hair once again, I turned back to the door and began making my way out. I was expecting a lot of people to had arrived by then, considering Kari's long guest list. She wanted to make sure that there were plenty of people to choose from, considering our current single positions. We were both in the same boat, and I hoped to remain in that boat for a while, flowing up a different river though. Kari, however, wanted to continue flowing up the same river, but switching boats and being with Takeru in the end.

While my dress screamed single, her dress screamed not sure- a white halter top that flowed down to her knees with her hair put up in a fancy bun. With the number of males that were arriving, she wanted to make sure that there was enough attention for her to grasp, but she also wanted to make sure that when they saw her dancing with Takeru, they all knew that she was untouchable. I smiled, winking at myself in the mirror. I planned tonight's strategy very well- making my rounds of banana splits, margaritas, and tequila bang bangs.

As I exited the washroom and made my way over to the door, where Kari was standing as she greeted people while they walked in. On the way there, of course, I passed by my future hook ups and possibilities. _Why don't I know any of these people? _I asked myself, watching as about thirty people crowded in her apartment.

"Hey," I whispered in Kari's ear, placing my hands on her waist, smiling at the guests that walked through the door.

Kari smiled at me and whispered in a seductive voice, "Oh, Sora... Wait until later, honey!" She joked, patting my hand.

I removed my hands from her waist and walked into the kitchen, going to prepare me a quick shot of Captain Morgan. On the way there, I ran into a familiar someone that I had met earlier. He was dressed in casual jeans with a three- quarter sleeved plaid shirt. He was still just as gorgeous as I had seen him weeks ago.

"Why, Miss Sora, don't you look absolutely stunning tonight!" Yuri said, making his way toward me as I entered the kitchen. He stared me up and down, and I could not help but do the same for him. Although he looked young, there was something about him- an aura per say- that made him seem so much older than he was. _Or maybe that is just my hopes..._

"Thank you, Yuri. You look very good, as well," I said, embracing him into a warm hug. I felt myself blushing a little as I looked to the floor before diving into my fix. Reaching for a plastic cup that was stacked on top of resembling plastic cups, I felt someone touch the middle of my back. I chuckled, feeling tickled by the small brush. It was at that moment that I smelled the greatest smell- a combination of grapefruit, peppercorn, lime, and sandalwood. It was the greatest pleasure. Looking around, I saw Yamato to the other side of me. I turned around and hugged him, feeling him squeeze me tightly as his warm arms embraced me. It felt good, having someone that close to me

"Hey, you look absolutely amazing," Yama whispered in my ear as we remained in the embrace.

"Thanks, Chap. You too!" I said, pulling away and downing a shot of the spiced rum.

"Woo!" I exclaimed, feeling the excitement of the alcohol rush through my body. I made my way out of the kitchen, gesturing Yamato and Yuri to follow me. Yamato kept his eyes on me, I guessed he was amazed at how well I could clean up.

Then again, Yamato always had a staring problem, even when we were younger during our travels in the Digital World. Well, that was what Mimi had told me, at least. Unlike her, I did not care about if some guy was staring at me. There was no need to. Why would I want to bother with getting all fancied up to just have a guy staring at you? If he just cared about looks, anyway, then he was a pig.

I was different from Mimi in so many ways. One way was that I did believe that love is blind.

Making my way over to the living room, I started dancing to the sound of techno music sounding from Kari's stereo speakers. I knew that the music was not that loud, but I did not care- I just wanted to have fun! Even though I knew that I it would come at a cost later, I sucked down any last chance of cautiousness and started dirty dancing with Yuri. I could tell that he was surprised by my sudden outburst of energy that I acquired. However, I did not need to explain- he was a smart guy, he could figure it all out.

I felt Yuri's hands so soft against my skin as we were dancing. His body was so warm against mine, and his cologne filled my senses, causing me to react violently. I took one quick look at his boyish face- so cute, yet so sexy. He was so sensual in so many ways, he knew how to subtly suggest physical contact, without being a pig- something that many males lacked. The closeness killed me, captivating me and embracing my attention.

I could tell that he felt the same way. "You look so beautiful tonight, you really do..." Yuri whispered in my ear. In a quick second, I kissed him, throwing away all of my cares as I felt the way that his soft lips caressed mine.

"Sora..."

I winced. I could recognize that voice anywhere. Pulling away from Yuri's sweet hold, I turned around to see Yamato. _Shit..._I thought to myself as I smiled at Yama, a slightly desperately drunken smile. "Hi!" I said, folding my arms over one another.

I watched as Yamato's face turned from somewhat shocked to a saddened expression. Though I had attempted to throw away all of my cares, I could not get over caring about him... "Sorry... I just thought that I would- uh... Come to tell you that I am leaving."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What? Why?" I asked, lightly punching his arm. I laughed, watching as he sighed, rather vexed. Once I stopped laughing, I continued with my questionnaire. "Come on. You don't want to stay here and party?"

Yamato raised his left brow at me and shook his head. "I have too much to do in the morning. I have to go to the studio tomorrow and work on some tracks for the new album."

I pulled Yamato's hand and walked him into the kitchen, trying to stop him from leaving. It was too early for him to leave, in my opinion. We had hardly gotten to know each other. I knew that Yamato was still the same boy that I knew from back then, but I also knew that no matter how much one was the same, there would always be a catch- some skeleton in the closet. Experience had taught me that. And I could swear by it too. Despite the fact that I was still the same irresponsible girl that I was then, I had a ton of skeletons in my closet. I had been to hell and back over the years that I had moved away. Not to blame my mother in any way, but I did not have any good role model that I could rely on.

My mother was taking exotic dancing classes at a local gym for a year. After that, she became an instructor for the class, specializing in pole dancing. She practically worked at a strip club. Mother had stuck me in belly dancing, which I had at first objected to, but I could not say no to her. It was after she had just gotten her heart broken by my father, something that she had been struggling with for years. My father was never around, not to provide me with a father figure. The only people that I had to count on were Mimi, the two friends that I had made in my belly dancing classes- Lily and Scarlett- and Hiro.

I knew that if Yamato knew any of that he would probably scream, say something cruel. Which was the reason why I did not want to tell him anything- our friendship would be ruined and he would probably hate me, telling me that I had been tarnished- buying into one of the famous cliches of all of the casualties of society.

Yamato was very classic, very cynical as well. He was intensely into making your own path, rebelling against authority just to prove that you had a mind of your own, an independence that no one could steal from you. However, I never had the guts to tell someone off, rebel against the standards that were set. I believed that there would be severe punishments if I did rebel. I greatly feared messing up- not that I was a perfectionist. I was far from a perfectionist. However, I did not like making people mad at me- I feared to be hated. I wished that I was only blessed with the independence and the attitude that I should not care what anyone thought about me.

Yamato and I were different in so many ways. If there was anything that I knew for sure about him, though, it was that he always had that soft spot, that compassion, for his friends.

As I dragged him into the kitchen, Yamato kept his face as hard as a rock- his eyes obscured behind his blond locks. I hated not being able to read someone, or at least try- not that I was any good. However, Yamato was typically quite easy to read- he could not tell a lie, never could. Which was why the party idea was superb for getting to get to know new and old friends.

"Where are you taking me?" Yamato finally asked, as we kept walking straight out of the kitchen and into the hall. I could tell that he was not that concerned about getting to the studio, but leaving the party- for whatever reason he had to not want to be at the party. As we walked through the hallway, he asked me again, staring at the pictures of Kari, Mimi, and I that we had taken together on the day before Mimi had left for her photo shoot. I did not answer, just stayed quiet.

It was not until we reached the door of the room that I was staying in at Kari's apartment that I answered him. "Well..." I said, holding onto the door knob before opening it. "I just thought that maybe we should get to know each other. We have not been able to talk since I arrived. Since everyone else is staying out there, I thought that right now would be the perfect time!"

Yamato cocked an eyebrow as I opened the door and slipped him and I in. I had already thought that I would be going in and out of my room that night, which was why I had the shot glasses and bottles of Captain Morgan and 99 Strawberries. When Yamato saw those, he asked me what they were doing in my room. I did not answer- did not really feel like answering. And I could tell that he already had an idea anyway.

I chuckled, leading Yamato over to the bed to talk. "So, Yama, tell me! Tell me about you!" I said, turning on the compact disc player. It was the perfect music too- Shorelines End, a band that I had been introduced to by Kari.

_"The hours turn to days, and its hard enough not to break when I close my eyes all I can see is your face..." _

Yama sighed. "Sora," he said, crossing his arms. "I think that you have had too much to drink." I watched as Yamato nearly got up and left the room before I stopped him from leaving. There was no way that he was going to just shut down our future friendship. As I pulled him back down on the bed, he furrowed his brows at me, questioning my actions. Then again, he more than had a right to since we were practically strangers.

_"I'm sorry love, I'm not sorry love. I'm sure you'll feel the same I'm bending not breaking not here love not today."_

"Don't leave, Yama," I said, pushing back a strand of my hair. "Look, I am not drunk. I just want to talk to you..." I turned my eyes to the ground, staring at my heels. I sighed and looked back up at him, trying to decipher his body language.

_"I need you more than you know ,more than you ever thought I'd show. I need you, more than you know, more than you ever thought I'd show. I need you."_

Yama shook his head and got up. "No, Sora... The studio-" Before he could keep making excuses, I pulled him down once again and laid a sweet kiss on his lips, refusing his objections. I could tell by the way that he wrapped his arms around me that he was getting into the kiss; I was getting into the kis as well. However, I soon felt him pull away with a shocked expression on his face. He stood up and I could tell that he was standing his ground, sticking to his opinion. "This is wrong. I know it and you know it." I watched Yamato walk toward the door. Before leaving, he looked back at me- trying to make his final decision. It only took a second after he looked back to decide that he had to leave. Yamato Ishida walked out of my room for the final time...

_"The hours turn to years and its hard enough just to stay when I'm pulling and your pushing all this back in my face and I'm sorry love, I'm not sorry love I'm sure you'll feel the same. I'm bending not breaking not here love not today"_

Feeling the tears well up in my eyes, I sucked it down as I reached to my side filling up a shot glass with 99 Strawberries. I could do without stress tonight. I knew that inviting Yama was a mistake, but I did not listen to myself. _Note to self: Stick with your gut feeling..._ I thought as I downed three consecutive shots. "Time to party..." I whispered before taking three more shots.

_"I need you more than you know ,more than you ever thought I'd show. I need you, more than you know, more than you ever thought I'd show. I need you."_

Getting up off of the bed, I walked out of my bedroom. I knew who to look for- I knew who could entertain me. As I walked into the kitchen, I set my eyes on a familiar brunette that was holding a beer in his hand as he chatted up a petite blond in a skimpy bright pink halter dress. "Hey, Taichi..." I said, placing my arm around his waist.

Taichi looked down at me with a smile as he smelled the alcohol strong on my breath. He pulled me into a hug, and stared at me inquisitively- I could only guess that he had heard from Yamato or seen him and assumed something false. Taichi had a way of unintentionally twisting situations and sentences all around that misconstrew the purposes. The blond raised a brow at me, unknowing of Taichi and my friendship. Taichi smiled sarcastically. "Could you excuse us for a second, Sweetie?"

As we broke away from her and made our way to the middle of the hall, I started questioning him of what was wrong. I soon understood what Yama was going through- being dragged against your will and being swept off to who knows where.

"Sora, what happened between you and Yama?" Taichi asked, stopping near the end of the hall. His expression was mighty fierce, something that I had never seen before- not since we were kids. He never put on such a face for when he was sticking up for Yamato- only for when he was sticking up for Kari.

I hesitated a moment, unsure of how to answer that. I did not know exactly what happened. While I was just having fun, Yamato freaked. I did not want him to flip about my actions, but I wanted to have fun and see Yama loosen up. I did not intend to do anything else. "Taichi, what are you talking about?" I asked, giggling. I knew that the best case scenario was to play dumb, at least that was what I always thought.

Taichi shook his head. "No, Sora," he said, touching me lightly on the arm. "I don't want you to act like nothing happened. I know better than that. Now, tell me what happened between you two." I shrugged, not knowing what he was expecting me to say. It remained an odd silence between us for a moment, aside from the loud dance music being emitted from the next room. "Did you do it again?"

I raised a brow and chuckled. _He is probably already intoxicated from that one beer..._ I thought to myself, as I twirled my hair with my index finger. "Do what again?" I asked as I stopped twirling my hair and folded my arms over.

Taichi sighed, staring down at the ground. I could tell that he was contemplating a lot- he sent out a mixed signal, angry, distressed, upset. He moved past me, trying to avoid answering my question. I pulled Taichi back and demanded an answer. He bit his lip, trying to resist telling me the slightest bit of detail. Finally, it was a moment later when he answered me. "Just go find him, Sora..."

I nodded. Though I did not fully understand the severity of the problem, or how to fix it, I knew that we all had to try. It was my mistake an I was going to have to mend whatever I had broken. I hated being the cause of someone else's distress, and it was obviously my fault, whatever it was.

Making my way through the crowd, I headed out the door. I knew where to find him- at least I hoped that I knew. He seemed to be just the same confusing, cynical, yet ironically predictable kid that I knew from back in the day. We had always had a commonplace- he and I. Yamato was just like me when it came to needing time and space to think. When we were younger and in the Digital travels, he and I usually shared a place that we could think. I figured that since he and I were so alike back when we were younger, I could revisit those times and find a place where I believed that all of my troubles seemed to disappear. A place where, just for a moment, time stopped and allowed me to breathe.

I avoided any questions from Kari and made my way down the flight of stairs. Luckily, she was only on the second level, instead of the third- I believed that if she was on the very top that I would probably slip and break my neck. When I reached the bottom, I stood still as I contemplated over where I might want to go if I was thinking about something crucial- like the places that I used to go when Hiro and I were having relationship issues.

We often had issues regarding our relationship. Everytime that we fought and I feared that I would soon be alone, I was torn down. I usually either did something foolish or something that would make him really think about what he was doing to me. I wanted to punish him for him tearing me down. I tried to recall all of the times and all of the places that I turned to when I was stressed. I knew that if I could just figure out the places that I had turned to when I was depressed or feeling fragile.

As I kept thinking, I heard a noise in the grass- one that sounded as if someone was slowly making their way away from the apartment. I smirked, knowing that I had figured it out. Or it figured itself out...

I heard the noise coming from the left of me, calling my name. I smiled and began hastily following the sound of the weary footsteps. I did not say anything- did not want to startle Yamato. As I crept around the corner of the apartment building, I spotted a blond guy with his head down walking toward his car in the parking lot. I ran toward him and pulled him back by his shoulder. "Yama... Stop."

Cold blue orbs looked down at me, staring into my soul. It made the warm night seem undisputedly cold- chilling me to the very bone. He sighed and kept walking- but faster than before.

I furrowed my eyebrows and stopped walking, watching as he made his way toward the parking lot. I thought about Mimi- what would she do in that situation? Sighing, I hugged my body and stared at his now blurred figure creeping across the concrete. _She would go after what she wanted..._I thought to myself, recalling the way that Mimi had called Taichi the night that they fought about the photo shoot. The two of them had finally agreed to start over and be together after she came back from Paris.

Sucking up my fears of rejection, I ran after him until I caught up with him. I stopped running when I was in front of him and blocked him from leaving. I raised a brow and examined his expression as I panted, trying to catch my breath. "No, Yama. I am not letting you leave. Tell me what the hell is going on!" I demanded, folding my arms. That was it. I was going to stand my ground.

Yama shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he muttered under his breath, crossing his arms. He seemed disappointed for a second. I soon watched as his disappointment turned to insanity as he laughed excessively. I had to admit that I was rather horrified at his reaction. "Sora... You humor me..." I furrowed my brows, expecting him to 'fess up.

"Yamato, please, enlighten me. What is going on? Why are you acting so peculiar?" I asked, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I was not going to put up with anything. That was what I promised myself so long ago when I had first arrived at Mimi's house- and nothing would change that. I pursed my lips, standing up taller than before.

"Wow, Sora... You have not lost your backbone..." He said, gently touching my back. I noticed a slight change in comparison to his previous disposition that I had witnessed. He was much more relaxed- and more touchy feely. I shoved his arm away from me, but as soon as he elongated his figure, making him seem like a giant compared to my small frame, I backed down and began to shutter. He was absolutely terrifying in his current state of mind.

"Yamato, stop this. You are making a fool out of yourself!" I shouted, shoving him away from me. I wanted to slap him so bad, but I knew that I could not- not currently at least. As Yamato glared at me, I slapped him across the face- testing how far I could push myself as well as him.

Yamato swore under his breath and stared at me, in a different way though. It was not cruel, or expecting, or even soft. His eyes were so much more intense than I had ever seen them, but not a mean intense and not a passionate intensity. His look was a mix of emotions, which made it too difficult for me to understand.

I was taken by surprise when Yamato kissed me- hard and harsh, wrapping his arms around me and not letting go. As I felt myself getting sucked into the kiss, I ran my hands through his soft blond locks. Our friendship was so difficult to explain and I knew that only the two of us would understand anything between us, but nothing mattered to me. I was letting go in a way that was different than before. We were both confused this time- unaware of time or place, did not care about what had just happened in the house. That was the past.

As we finally pulled away, I just stared into his eyes with no regards of the party that I was supposed to be attending. The party that I should have been hosting. Then again, I had to put friends before any strangers. At least, that is what I believed- what I was taught. A smile crept upon my face as I stroked his face. "Yamato, tell me what is bugging you..."

Yama bit his lip, staring down at the ground. I could tell that he was thinking something fierce. His far off expression in his eyes told me the whole story. I chuckled and watched as a smirk stretched across his face. "Sora, would you come with me?"

**_A/N:_ **Well, that is my new chapter for SS. I really hoped that all of you liked it. Thank you for reading! I really love writing this story. It is so fun. I have to admit that while I was writing this that I got caught up in it and by the time I was finished with this chapter, it took me by surprise! Well, thank you once again. Please review! The readers opinion is very crucial to a writer.  
_ **BrandyChanelle**_


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Sora's Song

**Title: **Sora's Song  
**Chapter:** 8  
**Author: **BrandyChanelle

I awoke to the sound of the sweet chirping of the birds as I turned to look at the clock sitting beside Yamato's bedside. _7:27_ I read as I stretched my arms above my head. The sun was beaming down on my body, filling me with a warm and gushy feeling that burst throughout my body. A smile crept upon my face, as sincere as I could have ever dreamed. There were faint noises of someone in the kitchen, possibly fixing a sandwich. That didn't surprise me though. Yamato had been the biggest eater that I had ever known, which surprised me and somewhat mystified me as to how he was able to maintain such a muscular figure- so well structured without a single flaw.

I watched as the tall, blonde male- messy hair and boxers- made his way into the room- but stopped at the door way, leaning against the frame. He modeled, flexing his muscles before taking a bite of his sandwich, peanut butter and grape jelly I assumed because that was his favorite sandwich. I laughed, watching as he made kissy faces at me in between each bites. Sitting up, I kept the covers close to me, feeling comforted by the gentle warmth that surrounded me. I smiled and said, "Hello, gorgeous…"

He finished up the last bit of his sandwich, made his way over to the side of the bed, and leaped on it. He crawled over to me and laid his head on my lap as he looked up at me. "Good morning…" He said, smiling at me. I played with his hair and kissed his forehead. Yamato had to be one of the most affectionate males that I had ever known. There was so much of a difference between the way that he kissed and touched to the way that Hiro had. While Hiro was rough and undeniably sexual with his loving, Yamato was soft and sweet- though he also had passion that I could never had experienced beforehand. It was so unusual waking up in the morning and knowing that I was still with the same sweet, sexy, and sensual- though very masculine- person that I was with the day before.

It had been approximately two weeks since Yamato and I had first had our first serious 'us' conversation. Needless to say, those were the best two weeks of my life. Yet, I did fear the upcoming day about two more weeks ahead because Mimi would soon be arriving back into town. Considering my procrastination of mentioning a word about Yamato and I, I knew that Mimi would be rather disappointed with me. The news had not been spread among anyone in the group. The only one that actually knew about Yamato and I having an unofficial relationship was Taichi, the one who had been there when Yama and I had that practically life changing conversation- and Kari- the one that I was staying with- at least for the present time. The rest of the group had not known about us at all. Despite the numerous avoided calls and surprise visits, and even the occasional friendly hugs and kisses, there was not a single bit of suspicion among the group. At least, none that I was familiar with.

Smiling, he brought my face down to his and kissed my lips. He stroked my hair with his hands and made the cover drop from my body. The camisole and boxer shorts that I was wearing was not exactly the warmest things that I could wear at the time. Though the afternoon was very warm, the morning was particularly cold. Then again, it was mid September, so it was not a surprise to me that it was cold.

He sat up and looked at me with a puppy dog face. I cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "What's wrong?" I asked, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. My hair was stringy, messy, scattered all over the place. And with the way that Yamato had been toying with my hair, it was only getting messier. That didn't matter though- not at the time.

Yamato simply smiled at me, unwilling to answer my question. There was a sense of reluctance that lingered in his voice- composed it, actually. I found that quite stirring as I watched the expression on his face turn. It seemed for a second as if the color in his face drained. I nudged him, trying to make him answer me. There was a sudden distance in his face that I had not seen before- not since that night at least. I whispered his name, causing him to look up at me. "I… I am just thinking…"

I cocked an eyebrow, concerned at his unspoken intentions. His thoughts were not accidental nor were they without purpose. He was always thinking, but I was never sure about what because he was extremely secretive with his life. "What about?" I asked, moving closer to him and crawling behind him while I played with his hair. "What are you thinking about?"

Yamato hesitated, biting his lip. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned against his back. "Nothing…" He said, shaking his head repeatedly. Pausing, he turned his face around to look at me. "Well," he said nervously. "That is not entirely true… I am thinking about… Tai mentioned something to me about a week ago, but I don't know why."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Taichi was the last person that we were ever about to listen to when we were kids. "What did he say?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist. I could feel his abs, his eight pack that I could not get enough of. I repeated myself, wondering what could have been bothering him.

"Well, he… never mind…" Yamato said, rubbing his temples. I started giving him a massage as I felt his back muscles tighten; there was so much stress weighing on his shoulders. He shook his head once more and said, "He said that Hiro came to his house… and said that he was going to get back. That was all he said… and he left."

I cocked an eyebrow, listening to every word that he said. In all the times that I had seen him before, Yamato had never been as stressed out- not even when we were faced with conflicts in the digital world. It was so peculiar that he had changed his disposition completely. "He would get back?" I asked, brushing a hand through his hair. "What did he mean by that, do you think?"

Yamato shook his head, but remained silent. He took my hands and wrapped them around his waist. It was a few minutes before he said anything. I figured that he knew, or had a slight idea, what Hiro had meant when he said that. "I am not exactly sure what he meant. I mean, it's Hiro. Who knows what he ever means?"

I cocked a brow at Yamato's curious disposition. It was true that Hiro was a very difficult person to read; quite often, there were misconceptions. He had not changed since last I saw him. I saw him multiple times because since he was in Yamato's band. The first time that he came into his house, he almost saw Yamato and I kissing, but we heard the door open in time. There were a lot of close calls regarding our relationship. We had not yet told anyone about 'us', though I did not know exactly why. I had never been against announcing our relationship, but I did not feel that anyone should make a big deal, but I knew that everyone would- especially Mimi.

I made my way out of the back of him and into the front of him, taking a seat on his lap. He smirked at me and kissed me. "What are you doing?" He asked, running his hands through my hair.

I chuckled, kissing him again before I got up out of bed. He watched me walk across the room as I pulled out a pair of jeans and a plaid corset tank out of his top drawer, some clothes that I had brought over. Since I spent a good amount of time at Yamato's as of two weeks ago, I had decided to bring a few tops and bottoms over to his house- non voluntary though. Yamato had suggested that to me; he had even brought some clothes of mine over to his house. Though I had not been too sure about his action, he proved it to be a wise idea on the day that we went paint balling and my clothes were not yet done drying. With Yamato, I had learned rather fast, that I had to be ready for everything. He was one of the most unpredictable souls that I had known; when it all came down to it, my years of last knowing him hardly meant anything, even though I once believed that they did.

Walking over to the bathroom, I took the clothes with me. I had to get ready for the day ahead of me because it was going to be a busy day, especially with the meeting that Yamato wanted me to go with him to possibly get him on tour. I was reluctant at first because I could not have imagined how it would look. The last thing that I wanted was for the news to get a hold of the information and possibly misconstrue the situation. That was what the media did- that was what it often did when I was with Hiro. Whenever there was a story to be made, the press would be there and create a story and then some. However, within a few days, Yamato had convinced me, bringing me a bouquet of lilies, my favorite flowers, every day that I had not answered him.

My relationship with Yamato had come as a big surprise to me at first, full of surprises around every corner. Though difficult and complicated my feelings had first sprouted, I had thrown caution to the wind when we had had a conversation about where 'we' were going. It was rather odd that I was glad that 'we' were not a 'we' at all because he and I had decided that none of that mattered. Whatever happened, would happen and there was nothing that we could do about it. Therefore, I knew that worries were no longer a setback. Though our relationship was complicated, neither serious nor a fling, we seemed to understand it. Yamato and I were on the same level of thinking, there was no denying that. It was comforting that I could have someone that understood me.

Starting the bathwater, I hung my clothes on the towel rack and pulled out all of my accessories and feminine products, the ones that Yamato had purchased for me. It was a very kind gesture, but I often wondered why he was being so accepting of such. From what I heard, Yamato had previously made no attempt to start a relationship, not a real one. And he had never put out any effort to initiate anything with a girl, which was quite the opposite in our situation. He had made almost all the work in trying to become a couple, even making a subtle suggestion through a joke that he and I could move in together. I had taken note of the sincere look in his eyes that the joke was, in all seriousness, a way for me to recommend that we could move in together, making me think that it was my idea. I chuckled at that thought. There was no way that we could actually do that. I was definitely not going to say anything like that given the fact that we had just started getting close to one another as of a week prior to the proposition. It was peculiar to me, not having to make all of the proposals in the relationship.

Placing all of my belongings on the side of the tub, I checked the temperature of the water. As I found that it was appealing, I got ready to jump into the tub and get ready for the day ahead of me.

ooooooooooooooo

It had been an two before I was finished getting dressed. I had found myself in front of the mirror, observing my appearance, from my pale denim jeans to my black plaid corset tank. I had fixed my hair in tight curls, something that Yamato had personally asked of me. I was even more surprised when Yamato brought in a present that he said he had hand selected, Vera Wang perfume. I was not surprised at all though. Yamato always had very good taste in perfumes and scents. He said that he had been saving it all week, waiting for the appropriate occasion of giving it to me. Smiling in satisfaction as I finished applying the last touch, a mauve hue that glittered and shimmered on my lips, I walked out of the bathroom and walked into Yamato's bedroom to check to see if he was finished dressing yet. I had found out that he had already taken his shower in the morning, which meant he was, by far, ahead of me.

As I walked in his room, I saw a tall, decently dressed blonde man in a white three- quarter sleeved button down and a plain pair of dark stonewash jeans that was putting on a black leather belt. As I stood in the doorway, he looked back at me, hearing the click of my black leather boot heel. He looped the belt through the last hoop and made his way toward me, arms open. "Hey, you look absolutely striking," he said in a lower voice. His blue eyes narrowed on me and he wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my neck.

I smiled, feeling tickled by his breath on my neck. I brushed my hands through his careless hair and rested my arms on his shoulder. There was a satisfaction about just being next to him that I could feel running throughout ever vein in my body. "Thank you…" I whispered as I watched him pull away and give me a peck on the cheek.

As I heard the door open, I rushed out of his room and into the kitchen. Unless someone was good into the house, they were not able too good a view of the kitchen, which I highly doubted the person would. As I arrived in the kitchen, I turned to see a frowning Yamato. He made his way into the living room and looked to see who was there. "Taichi, what's up?" I heard him say in a rather forced genial expression.

I watched through the minor peep hole as Taichi smirked back and said, "Hey, Yama, what's kicking?" Yama shrugged and Taichi said, "Well, I was actually wondering if I could speak to Sor…" He made his way into the kitchen and approached me. I looked him up and down, observing his tidy appearance- a brown polo and light blue jeans- and amiable temperament. He smiled at me as he walked toward me and slipped in a hug. "Hey, Sora, could you come outside? I want a word with you…"

I nodded my head and followed him outside, wondering how he knew that I was at Yamato's house. As we walked out, he headed toward his red mustang, stopping at the front of it. I cocked an eyebrow and said, "So, what did you need to see me about?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Taichi smiled at me and brushed a strand of hair behind my ears. "Wow," he said, looking me up and down. "You look astonishing. Very sexy…" I pushed him and looked at him conspicuously, expecting an explanation. Getting the hint, he said, "Okay, so I want to talk to you about the interview today. I need to talk to you about the interview. See… See, Hiro suspects something between you and Yama…"

I furrowed my eyebrows and said, "What do you mean? There is nothing going on between Yama and I…" I cleared my throat and avoided looking at him. He cocked an eyebrow, looking at me humorously as if knowing that I was lying to him. I changed the subject hastily, "So what did you come to tell me?" I looked at him impatiently, as if expecting some major news regarding the interview, like it was canceled or something of the sort.

His once smiling face turned into a slight anger, as if he had become bitter and unwilling. He stayed silent for a while, staring at the ground. Then, as he turned his face up to me, he said, "Well, you just better be careful in the interview then. If you and Yamato… Well, just be careful. Don't say anything that might… well, come back on you."

I furrowed my eyebrows and bit my lip. "Taichi…" I said, rubbing my temples. I shook my head, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Kicking the ground, I felt something spring in my head, as if a light bulb had just turned on. _Hiro wants revenge,_ I thought, staring up at Taichi. I nodded my head and said, "Thanks, Tai… I owe you a million times." I walked over to him and embraced him in a warm, long hug. He had just saved my life, for the millionth time ever.

Taichi pulled back and said, "Well, you watch out for yourself, Sora." He smiled and changed the subject hastily. "So, what's really going on with you and Yama? Are you guys together officially, or what?"

I chuckled and shook my head. I was not actually sure how to answer that. Our relationship was complicated- so much that the only ones that would understand it was Yamato and I. "That is none of your business," I said, playfully and pushed him.

He laughed hartilly and said, "Well, to be honest- in case you care- I have never seen Yamato act this way. I have known him for years and I have not seen him make this much effort until now." He smiled and stared me up and down. "I just don't want either of you getting hurt, Sora. And I can tell, no matter how many lies you guys tell, that you mean more to one another than either of you say…"

I shook my head, shocked at his little comment. I thought that he was implying something that I had not even thought about. I smirked and said, "Taichi, you don't know what you are talking about. Yama and I are complicated. We are just… just having fun for now- nothing serious."

Taichi rolled his eyes and said, "Sora, just be careful. Lies kill; you could be destroyed and left to drown in them. You need to watch who you lie to…" His face was stern and unmoving.

I chuckled, smiling at him as if it had all been a joke. However, I did take his words to heart, knowing that he was right about everything. I turned around hastily and hollered, "Bye and thanks, Taichi!" I laughed as I made my way hastily back into Yama's house. I had the worst craving to see Yamato, just hold him and talk to him; that kid of feeling had never occurred to me before- the emotion that it was life or death, the need to see someone. I opened the door and saw Yamato sitting on the couch, staring over at me with a huge smile. I made my way over to him and saddled him, staring into his eyes. "hey," I whispered, running my hands through his hair. As our lips brushed, I felt reassurance as I had never felt before- comfort and happiness.

Yama wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, breathing me in. I chuckled as I felt his short unceasing breaths against my sensitive skin. "Sora, I… I really like you…" He said, kissing me softly on my neck. "I _really _like you…"

I smiled, not knowing how to respond to him, only thankful that he had not said something else… the 'L' word. I kissed his forehead, making a trail down to his lips. "Yama…" I looked into his clear blue eyes, feeling moved by the deep emotion that was intertwined in his voice. "I really like you too…" I bit my lip, pulling him tightly against me. There was so much comfort in being so close to him- more than I had ever known with anyone. I could hardly believe that we had become so much in such a short time. At first, it was such a dubious transition. However, it soon became something that just felt natural- so easy and simple.

I got up from my seat, looking down at Yamato's watch as I realized it was an hour before the interview. I figured that punctuality would make a good impression on their managers, especially at such an important time in their music careers. Then again, the last thing that the boys needed was a reason not to get the tour- like possibly me holding them back. Knowing Hiro, he did not care about whether or not he punished anyone. All Hiro cared about was revenge. He was notorious for that. "Well, Yama," I said, pulling him up after I was able to fully stand up. "It's time to go. You can't be late!" I exclaimed, pushing him over to the door. I knew that if I did show up at the interview, Hiro would be waiting with a grimace and short of regrets as he exposed the drama and probably would have handled the personal issue unprofessionally. That was not a problem for Hiro. However, I knew that I could not impose on Yamato's future career and aspirations. So, smiling, I grabbed his wallet off the coffee table and handed it to him.

He cocked an eyebrow and said, "Sora, you are coming, aren't you?" He looked at me rather concerned and put his arms around my waist. Yamato looked at me, concerned about my hesitation. "Sora, why are you not coming? I want you there, I need you there…" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yama…" I whispered, feeling him tugging on the back of my jeans. Yamato was so gentle with his touch, something that seemed very new to me. I touched his face, reaching up to kiss his lips. Considering the height difference, it was difficult for me to reach him, which often forced him to bend down to me. "I will see you when you get home, but you have to leave, okay?" I compromised, opening the door and grabbing his hand to make him follow me over to his car. Tardiness in the music industry was unacceptable, especially when it came to important meetings such as that. I handed him the keys, watching carefully around me. I knew that it would be threatening to his entire band if anyone saw us together. Hiro was the type to threaten someone's well being for his own spiteful reasons. I smiled and said, "I will be here when you return to your house, I promise!"

It took me by surprise when Yama hastily made his way over to me, pulling me in an embrace and kissed me. Though it was warm and so comforting, I pulled away, laughing it off. I knew that Yama did not understand, but I could not explain it to him at the time. The only thing that I could do was act like his good friend and hope that he was not too mad at me. He forced a smile, and I knew that he was feeling rejected by my uneasy façade toward him at the time. "Well, I'll see you later, then…" he said, unlocking his car door and slowly opening it. He took one last look at me before he took off to his way to the meeting.

I smiled, crossing my arms as I watched him head out of the driveway. He had been so patient with me the entire time that I was with him, and even though I knew that now was not a time that he wanted to, he was still so sweet and undeniably patient with my hesitation. He was truly one- of- a- kind. As he disappeared out of sight, I made my way into the house without another delay. I cleared my throat and closed the door behind me, looking around at the house. It was clean, well- taken care of. That was no surprise because Yamato was notorious for being the worst neat- freak that I or anyone had ever known. That was a bad habit that he had, cleaning morning, afternoon, and night. I was not as organized as him, though- not that I was messy or anything. Personally, I was not picky about how clean a room was, as long as it was not so dirty that it stank.

I crossed over into the bedroom, looking at the bed and how untidy the black silk comforter, something that Yamato had 'lying' around his place, was spread around. I walked over to the bed and started straightening it up, something that I knew that Yamato would appreciate when he got home. Because I was taking up his home space, I had to pull my weight. I thought for a second, trying to figure out the best way to repay him the favor and show him gratitude. _Maybe…_ I thought, straightening up the bed and fluffing the pillows. _Maybe I could make him dinner tonight… _I smiled and exited the bedroom, making my way into the kitchen to look for something to cook. I knew what Yamato's favorite dish was- lasagna with French bread- which was very helpful because that was my expertise when I was living at home, but I was not sure if he had everything to make it with.

I crossed over to the kitchen to look in the pantry. Looking around, I saw almost everything I needed in a plentiful mass. The only thing that I did not see, which I knew could be found in the fridge and the freezer. As I grabbed everything out of the pantry, from the noodles, olive oil, garlic, onion, tomato, tomato sauce, parsley leaves, pepper, salt, and grated parmesan. I laid everything on the counter and pulled out a large pot, a baking pan, and set them next to the stove. I walked over to the freezer and pulled out the meat and got two different cheeses, setting them both next to the other ingredients that I got out from the pantry. Smiling satisfied, I reached for the pot to boil the lasagna noodles. However, I was stopped when the telephone rang. I waited for a little bit, debating whether or not I should even bother to check.

I walked over to the phone, but I decided not to answer it- just see who it was calling. Unfortunately, Yamato did not have caller I.D., which meant that I had to wait for the person to leave a message. It rang about five times until it came to the answering machine.

"Hey, Beautiful…" My heart skipped a beat as I heard Yamato's voice sounding soft through the speaker. "I was just thinking… and…" his voice faltered, as if he was trying to keep something from me. I bit my lip, listening intently. "Well, I think that maybe… Uh, never mind… I just sounded how stupid it sounded… So, I will just-"

I picked up the phone immediately, wondering why he was acting so peculiar. "Hello?" I said through the speaker. I could hear the overbearing concern in my voice, sure that he would as well.

"Hey…" He said, sounding surprised that I had answered. "What are you doing?"

"I am… cleaning…" I said, trying to hide the dishonesty in my voice. I wanted the dinner to be a surprise to him. "When are you going to be back?" I asked, realizing that I had to know when dinner had to be made. I did not want the lasagna to get too cold.

He laughed and said, "Well, I think that the guys want to go out for a drink later… Is that okay?" I smiled, saying yes as I heard the satisfaction in his voice. "Great, I think that I will be home around nine o'clock… Fine?" I agreed again, telling him to behave and be safe. I did not mind what time he was back, not really, because there was something in his voice and the way that he talked to me that made me believe that I was the only girl in his life. Something about that gave me an undeniable satisfaction. "So, I will see you, later tonight. I-I-I… I'll miss you…" He sounded as if he wanted to say something else, but I was thanking God that Yamato did not say it. Two weeks was too short, though I had known him my whole life. We were not even official yet.

I chuckled, listening to the faint breathing in the phone. "I will miss you too!" I exclaimed, smiling in the phone. I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and said, "So, I'll see you then!" As soon as he said goodbye, I hung up the phone and set it back on the charger. If he was going to be home at nine, then I would have plenty of time to get everything done. I smirked to myself, thinking about what else I could do for him… I looked in the pantry, searching for some chocolate. Looking up and down, I saw chocolate dip on the bottom shelf. I smiled to myself, thinking about the many options I had with the chocolate dip. I set it down on the counter before I looked in the fridge to find strawberries, knowing that those were his favorite fruit. I was happy that Yamato did not have any major allergies, just with oranges. Then again, I was not partial to oranges either- only the color.

Once I had everything that I needed for dinner and dessert, I turned and looked around, observing its cleanliness. It was not dirty either, which I figured was because Yamato got up early and cleaned… as usual. I made my way back to the bedroom, throwing myself on the bed. It was already ten o'clock, and I was rather tired. My eyes began to close as I felt rather heavy, not able to stay awake another second. Soon, I found myself drifting off to sleep…

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of the telephone's loud, obnoxious high pitched ring, making their way over to the clock that read 12:38. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as a loud yawn escaped my mouth. Stretching, I sat up and looked around. The sun was even brighter than it was when I got up in the morning, which did not surprise me. Mid- day was typically the time of day that the sun was brightest. I smiled, feeling a surge of emotion rush through me as I felt the sun's rays warm me.

With the telephone's sixth ring, I decided to get up and see who had called. As the answering machine came on, I heard a sickenly sweet female voice resounding through the speaker, "Hey, Mattie… What are you doing, sexy? I was just thinking about you… I got hot. So, call me tonight if you want to have some company…"

I gaped as I heard a moan slip though. "Slut!" I yelled, wanting so bad to slam the machine against the wall. I felt violated, as if I had just been harassed, cheated, or lied to. I had no reason to though, because Yamato and I had not been serious at all; then again, we were not just a fling either. I screamed once again, feeling the need to release my anger. _Is that the kind of girls he really likes?_ I asked myself, folding my arms over, still staring at the machine. _Is that what he has been fooling around with? Is that the real cause of his being late? _

I waltzed into the washroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My curls were becoming loose and messy, leaving what seemed like a ragged mop on my head. I could feel tears burning in the corners of my eyes as I took a towel and wiped off my make up. I could not stand the sight of myself as I imagined what the girl on the answering machine looked like.

The picture of a tall skinny woman with plenty of sex appeal popped in my head, seductive and almost perfect to the touch. Blonde curly hair, no doubt. Emerald green eyes, entrancing and arousing. Perfect tan. Feminine, girlish persona. Probably a great dancer, seductive with the moves of a stripper.

I shook the image of a sexy blonde stripper out of my head as I ran over to the dresser in his room. At first, I started pulling out my clothes- determined to get out of his house. I had been a burden to him, probably nothing more than just some girl, a notch in his belt. However, as I glanced up in the dresser mirror, I slowly put the clothes back in, reaching a solution. _If you can't beat them, join them_, I thought. If that was really what Yamato liked, I could be that… I was determined to give him the best night of his life…

ooooooooooooooo

I stared at the clock that read 9:34, dressed in my best lingerie, a black lacy bra with matching thongs and pin up stockings under a black lacy robe. Dinner had been set on the table about ten minutes ago and Dessert, being as easy as it was, was on the side of the bed on the table. I received a few calls from Yamato over the few previous hours, informing me of the interview, but not announcing whether or not the band was going to go on tour- mainly because he said that he did not know. The manager would tell him within the next twenty- four hours, he had said. Within the last conversation that I had with him, which was around nine o'clock, he had said that he was on his way back- sober and clean. Unfortunately, he said traffic was not turning out so well, which made me worry about when he would be home.

I jumped as I heard the door knob moving. I straightened myself up and made my way out of the bedroom and into the living room, settling myself on the couch, staring at the door. I smiled my sexiest as the door slid open.

A tall blonde made his way in through the door, not looking up though. Yamato shut the door behind him and as he looked up, his eyes wondered over to me, staring in shock. "S-S-S-Sora…" He stuttered, as if he was nervous. He backed up against the door, remaining silent as I walked over to him and embraced him in a warm hug. I could feel him shaking underneath me. "What- what is g-g-going on?" I started to frown when I did not feel his arms wrap around me, but stopped myself, guessing that he was too surprised to respond.

I smirked and planted a huge kiss on his lips, satisfied with his reaction. I had gotten just the reaction that I wanted. _Who says you need that tramp? _I thought to myself as I pulled back. I brushed my hands through his hair and repeated words that I had heard earlier… "Hey… I was just thinking about you… I got hot." I winced to myself. It was tragic to me that I had to stoop down to the level of a sexy tall blonde stripper, but if that was the kind of girl that Yamato liked, I had to change myself because I figured clumsy, short, and only decently attractive was not the kind of girl that he cared about.

Yamato gulped loudly, cocking an eyebrow conspicuously. As he was about to say something, I cut him off by kissing him and leading him to the kitchen. "I made your favorite, Yama…"

He stared in awe at what was before him. He finally found the words to say as he and I sat down for dinner. "Sora… You… Wow… I…" He started munching down on the lasagna on his plate, taking a few bites, sipping a glass of wine, that I had also conveniently placed in a fancy glass. I did not touch my food, but sipped down the entire glass of wine faster than he could. Once he was done, he looked up at me and took another sip of wine. Then, he said, "Sora, what did you… How did you… Why?"

I smirked, but did not know what to say at first. "Yamato, I just knew that you loved lasagna… And I figured that I should show you how much I care about you…" I got up from my seat, sat down on his lap and kissed him. He picked me up hastily and got up. I cocked an eyebrow and said, "What's wrong?"

Yamato furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip. He took my hand and led me into his room. I smiled as I thought how much that blonde hooker would cry if she knew that he was not going to call her back. Yamato set me down on the bed and walked away, making his way over to his guitar case, reaching out a small box about one inch thick, one inch wide, and five inches long. I cocked an eyebrow, looking at what appeared to be a jewelry box. As he opened it, I saw a white gold necklace with a thin chain with a small heart diamond hanging on it. He smiled as he placed it around my neck. He got down on both of his knees and said, "Sora… I want to make us official…" I threw my arms around his neck as he fell to the ground. He smiled and I could see tears almost forming in his eyes. Once he managed to stand back up, he wrapped his arms around me and said, "Sora, I don't just like you... I-"

The phone rang before he could complete his sentence. It seemed louder than before, so loud that it cut off any chance for Yamato to complete his statement. He waited a few minutes and as soon as it stopped ringing and got to the answering machine, a familiar voice filled the air, leaving Yamato gaping as he looked horrified. "Mattie… Why haven't you called me back yet? I miss you. I am so hot for you right now…" A moan emitted from the machine once again. I hardened my face, not allowing tears to form in my eyes.

"Again?" I heard him whisper to himself. I could see the wheels in his head turning as he looked over at me, and said, "Sora, do you know what she is talking about?" I laughed nervously and shook my head, trying my best to lie. He nodded and settled with my answer.

I could tell that he was thinking about her, which made me feel as if I was an ant. There I was, making a total fool of myself. _What the hell am I doing?_ I asked myself, staring at his distant self. _As if I could compare to tall, blonde, and sexy…_ I got up, realizing that I had no chance of ever being with him; I would never truly be able to be with him. Especially with her… _Who am I kidding?_

Yamato snapped out of his trance as he watched me unpack my clothes from his drawer. "What are you doing?" He asked, getting up from the ground and walking over to me as he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't answer, didn't even acknowledge him. "Sora, talk to me. Please?"

I gulped, feeling my throat get dry. "Yama, I lied. I know what she was talking about. She did call earlier- moaning, saying she missed you, was hot for you… Hell, she even moaned!" I moved away from him, grabbing my purse from the floor and putting as much as I could in there. Yama stared at me as if I was something of a freak- an unusual species.

"Sora…" he said, pulling me away from my packing. He repeated himself once again, pulling me on his lap as he sat on the bed- sort of how a small child sits on an older person's lap innocently. He pushed my hair behind my ear and hugged me. Yamato hugged me and rocked me for a few moments. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. "Sora, I want you to be honest with me… Did you know about her calling earlier?" I nodded, unable to speak as I nearly choked on my tears. "Did you prepare this all because you were scared or because you care about me? Nod once for the first one and three times for the other." I faltered on this question, unsure of how to answer it. Technically, it was both… I nodded my head five times. He cocked a brow and said, "Both?" I nodded.

I turned to him, finally able to talk. "Yamato… I- I- I wanted to do something that would make you see how much I care about you… but when s- s- she called, I…"

He hushed me with a kiss and got up, setting me on the bed as he got down on his knees once again. I watched as he examined me. I could hear his mental judgments- knowing that they were all right about me. Yamato looked to the ground, running a hand through his hair in a dubious manner. "Sora… her name is Yvette. She is a part time stripper at a club. I met her about three months ago, hooked up with her two or three times, and never called her back. The last time that I talked to her was way before you showed up. She is nothing to me."

I cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "So you don't want a perfect tall sexy woman with curly blonde hair and stripper moves?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at me and said, "How did you know?" I rolled my eyes. He shook his head and said, "Sora… no she doesn't matter. Look, I love _you_."

I gaped in disbelief, doubting my ears. There was no way that he had said the 'l' word. I felt tears forming in my eyes and got up from the bed, pacing back and forth. He watched from his seat on the floor. "What did you… What?"

He stood up and crossed over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and said, "Sora… I love you; I always have… You should know that." He kissed me and buried his head in my neck, pulling me unbelievably close to him. He looked back up at me and said, "Sora… I want you- all of you. Ever bit of you. I love you. And these past two weeks have been more than a dream come true to me. You don't even know; you can't…"

I cried even harder, not sure if that was even possible. As I looked into his eyes, the radio flipped on as if like magic as the song "I Can Love You Like That" by Boyz II Men resonated throughout the house. Yamato initiated a slow dance with me as the music played on and on. It was at that very moment that I realized what love was…


End file.
